Mai's The One: The Sequel
by SpiritedChild
Summary: Mai and Naru are in love. Just as Naru is about to ask a very important question, he gets a call from his father. Now the team are on their way to England to handle a case. Mai and Naru's relationship will be put to the test. Better summary inside.
1. THE RING

**AAAAHHHH! SEQUEL TIME! THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO 'MAI'S THE ONE'. I AM THRILLED BY THE RESPONSES TO THE FIRST STORY SO I HOPE YOU EQUALLY LIKE THIS ONE! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT SADLY..ENJOY!**

PLOT: Mai and Naru now realize that they love eachother and want no one else. Just as Naru is about to ask Mai a very important question, Naru gets a call from his parents who ask for his help on a case in England. As the SPR team goes overseas to help with the case, Naru and Mai's relationship is put to the test when an old friend of Naru's comes back with the intent to destroy Naru and Mai's Relationship and take Naru for herself. Pairings: Mai/Naru, Ayako/Bou, Masako/John, One sided Lidia/Naru, Lin/OC.

Mai's POV:

"Can I open my eyes yet?" I asked.

"No, not yet..."

Hi. I'm Mai Taniyama. I've been through a lot in the past couple of months. The biggest things being that I'm now the girlfriend of the man I'm in love with, Kazuya Shibuya and I'm now the adopted daughter of Ayako and Houshou Takigawa. That's right. The two finally got hitched almost two months ago. Right now, I'm currently in my boyfriend's house, sitting on his couch. How did I get here, you may ask? Let me backtrack for you.

**~Flashback to earlier today~**

It was a nice March morning and I was sitting the tea Naru had asked for on his desk when he took my hand and led me around his desk. Pulling me into his lap, he moved a piece of hair away from my face and tucked it behind my ear. "How would you like to come over to my house tonight for dinner?"

"Your house?" I blinked in shock. We had been dating for two months and Naru had always come to my house for dinner or we would go out. The fact that Naru was actually inviting me over seemed groundbreaking to me. "Sure." I smiled brightly.

"Good. Because when you get there, there's something I was to give you."

"What is it?"

"It's a suprise." He smirked.

**~End flashback~**

And thus explains how I am now here, sitting on his plush white couch with my eyes closed. I listened to Naru's steps. He left the room I think. A few seconds later, he came walking back in. His steps stopped right in front of me. "Alright, you can open your eyes now."

I opened them and had to lean back for a second in suprise. Naru was kneeling on the floor right in front of me. One hand was resting on my knee and the other was balled into a fist. He put the fist in my lap and loosened it, pulling his hand away. I gasped and covered my mouth for a moment. It was a little golden ring with a emerald stone. It was very delicate and old fashioned looking.

He blushed and looked down. "It's a...promise ring...it belonged to my grandmother..."

I bit back a giant grin. "A 'promise' ring?"

He nodded and picked up the ring with one hand and took my left hand with the other. "Would you want to wear it for a while?"

I nodded, afraid my voice would give away the intense emotion I felt as he slid the ring into place on my ring finger. It fit like it had been made for me. That or resized. "Why just for a while?" I whispered, afraid to speak any louder.

"It's no diamond...I'm aware of that...I say promise because...when you turn eighteen...we-"

His cellphone suddenly rang. He looked down sheepishly. I smiled and nodded for him to answer it. In reality, I was using all my patience and self control not to snap the phone in half as he put it to his ear.

He listened for a second and his eyes went wide. "Father?"

"Father? As in, your father?" I whispered but he put his finger to my lips.

"What kind of case?" He listened intently for several minutes. "I can assemble a team and be there by tomarrow Evening." He hung up and looked at his watch. "We should start dinner so I can get you home in time to pack. I need to make some calls."

"Pack?" I asked, following him into the kitchen.

"Yes. We're going to take a case in England under my father's supervision."

"What kind of case?"

Naru didn't speak at first. He pulled out several ingrediants and sat them on the island counter. "My father tells me that he bought a building to use as a a research office. His old building had some water damage and he needed to relocate. The new building is having activity readings off the chart though. He's tried for the past month to exspell the spirits but they refuse to leave. He says the spirits have slowly become more violent."

He paused to start expertly chopping an onion to bits. He scooted the onion pile to the side before pulling a red bell pepper to center and chopping it in half. "So he asked for your help?" I prodded.

"Yes...will you go over to that cabinet in the corner and get me three glass bowls?" I did as he said and sat them next to the chopping board. He put the onion and pepper slivers into the same bowl and went to the fridge to get a container. It had two pieces of raw chicken in it soaking in a marinade.

"That seems off...that he would ask for your help. He never seemed to want much to do with you. I'm sorry...that sounded bad..."

"No, you're right. He hasn't in the past and it makes little sense that he wants my help now. It's either that he's desperate, which is unlikely, or he's trying to test me. And if the latter proves to be correct, I can't let him down..."

"You really want his approval." I said it as a statement.

"I just don't like it when people doubt my abilities..." He fell silent then and chopping the chicken to bite sized pieces. While the food was in the pan, he stired and called the team. "Everyone will be going with us to England except for Yasuhara. He's currently taking finals in college and can't get away right now."

After supper was ready, we sat at a round table he had in his kitchen and enjoyed the stirfry.

"You know, when I came over for supper, I assumed you'd be cooking. But I guess it didn't dawn on me that you would really be cooking."

He gave me a quizical look. "What do you mean exactly?"

I laughed at myself nervously. "I guess that it never dawned on me that you were such an amazing cook. Cooking just doesn't seem like something you would do."

He smirked. "Amazing?"

"Don't go getting a swelled head." I chidded and took another bite.

When supper was over, Naru washed the dishes and I rinsed them before leaving them to dry on a towel on the counter. As I picked up one of the crystal cups we were drinking out of, the light from the ceiling glinted off the cup as well as the emerald on my hand. I stared at the ring in awe for a second then continued to rinse the cup. After all the dishes were washed, we curled up on the couch together.

I had noticed that it had begun to rain and I stared at it for a while. Naru had turned on one of those artificial fires that heated the room earlier and its faux flames made the emerald have a firey tint to it. "You look happy..." He said quietly.

"So do you." I positioned myself so I sat sideways in his lap and reached up to kiss his jaw.

"Do you want me to drive you home yet?"

I shook my head no and snuggled into his embrace. "Not yet..."

"Mai..."

I looked up. Even in the dark he blush was evident. "Ya Naru?"

"I..." He looked above my head in deep consentration then he dipped his head down to burry it in my hair. "I love you..."

"I love you too." I whispered back. Naru had only said he loved me once before this. He had called me on the phone a week ago when I was late for work and at the end of the call, he had told me he loved me absent-mindedly. When he realized his mistake, he hung up before I could say anything.

Hearing him say it again and knowing he wanted to say it...it made me wish I had the confidence to look him in the eyes as I said it back. Instead, I whispered it back to his shirt collar. He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed the top of my head. "You need to pack. We have to be at the airport by six in the morning."

I nodded reluctantly and crawled from his lap. He took my hand and we left the house and got in his car. He turned on the radio and an english song started playing. "What song is this?"

"It's called 'A drop in the ocean'. It's from a mix cd my mother sent me for my birthday."

"It's pretty...I understand most of it."

"I'll have to help you with your pronounciaton when we get to England."

It was then that I saw we were in front of my house. He leaned over and kissed my lips softly. "Be careful. Tell Ayako and Houshou I said hi." Naru was on a first name basis with my adopted parents now. I wonder how they'll react to the little gift on my left hand ring finger."

Naru waited till I was safely inside before driving away. When I turned from the window I was watching out of, I saw Ayako leaning on the doorframe of the kitchen. "Did you have a nice time?"

I nodded and hid my left hand behind my back. "Yup."

"What did you two do?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Just what we said we were gonna do. Have dinner."

"You look jumpy." She looked slightly worried.

I sighed and laughed. "I thought you told me if I were ever to become sexually active, you'd be okay with it."

"That was before you were adopted. Now I have to have a sense of propriety. I don't want you coming home pregnant one day, exspecially since we get regular visits from Mr. Tanaka."

"You don't have to worry about me Ayako. I swear. Naru and me are good kids."

She looked confused. "So what has you all flushed and jumpy then?"

"Um..." Unable to say it, I held out my hand.

Her eyes widened and she rushed to me, taking my hand. "He proposed?"

"No! No! It's a promise ring!" I blushed furiously.

"Bou! Bou, get in here!" She called and Bou san rushed out of the living room.

"What is it?"

"Naru just gave our little girl a promise ring." She held up my hand and Bou san looked at the ring with wide eyes.

"Did he buy it?" He asked.

"No. It was his grandmother's ring." I smiled down at it lovingly.

"Mai? Do you realized that when someone gives a promise ring, it's a big commitment? Unless he is unaware of the significance of a promise ring, he basically just promised to marry you when you turn eighteen."

I nearly gasped as I remembered his words before the call. "I-I'm aware..."

Neither looked like they believed me. "Nevermind. We'll talk about this in the morning. Naru called us. We all need to pack for the trip."

Bou san pulled a booklet from his back pocket. "I bought a book for the trip. It's called English Slang."

"I told you Bou that the book was written by someone trying to be funny. The title itself is a dead giveaway."

Bou san stared down at the book and sounded out something from it in a monotone voice. "Hey, where is the bloody privy?"

I laughed. "Naru was born and raised in England. He offered to teach me better English. I'll tell you guys what he tells me."

"Aright alright. Both of you go pack."

I ran to my room and pulled my suitcase out from under my bed. While I packed, I stared out the window, watching the rain come down. I always slept better when it rained. After I was packed, I changed for bed and brushed my teeth. Turning out the light, I crawled into bed and stared at my left hand in the dark. Naru wants to marry me...Within a few minutes, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	2. FRENCH KISS

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE FEEDBACK! I'LL BE POSTING THIS CHAPTER EITHER THIS MORNING OR AFTER SCHOOL! DEPENDS WHEN I FINISH IT! **

**ENJOY.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT. **

Mai's POV:

I wasn't entirely awake, even after we boarded the plane. After a complimentary cup of tea was given to me, I perked up though. We all were riding comfortably in first class. Naru and I had been given a row to ourselves and I took the window seat while I waited for him to get on the plane himself. When Oliver Davis finally got on the plane, he literally looked like one of the undead. He walked to his seat with trance-like eyes and slumped so far in the chair, I thought he would fall out of it.

A middle aged stewardess passed by. "Can I get you anything?" she asked, looking concerned.

"Whiskey..." He mumbled, still half asleep.

"He'll take the strongest tea you've got." I corrected him and the stewardess nodded before walking off.

"Whiskey?" I questioned.

He looked at me with tired eyes but at least he looked awake now. "When did I say whiskey?"

"You aren't a morning person are you?" But it didn't make sense because everytime I see Naru at work in the mornings, he looks fine. More than fine. He looks like he's slept till noon everyday.

He glared darkly and pointed behind him to Lin san. Confused, I looked to Lin san. The older Chinese man shrugged. "He refused to get some sleep for the trip so I took matters into my own hands."

"What did you do?" I asked cautiously.

"Slipped a strong sleepaid into his tea." My eyes could be deceiving me but I could've sworn I saw Lin san smile quickly. "He was out like a light..."

Naru glared coldly into his lap and I laughed. "I don't think he likes you very much right now."

"He'll get over it eventually. I'm his temporary guardian. He doesn't have to like me." Lin san opened a book.

The stewardess came back and handed Naru a tea. After the first drink, his poker face was back but I could tell by his eyes that he hated the tea. I wish they'd let me make his tea or Naru will be the last person anyone wants to deal with for the next few hours.

_"Passengers. The seatbelt sign has been turned on. Please make sure all extra baggage is secured and seats are in their upright position until the seatbelt sign is off."_

Doing as the intercom said, I clutched the armrests tightly. "N-naru?" I stuttered.

"Yes?" He mumbled, clutching the tea so tight, I could see the beginnings of burn marks on his fingertips.

"I just remembered something."

"And what's that?"

"I've never ridden on a plane..."

He smirked. "Are you going to freak out when it does ascend?"

I shook my head. "No. Probably not."

He had finished the tea and handed the empty cup to a passing stewardess. He took my hand, having to pry it from the arm rest, and held it tightly. "You'll be fine. Do you like rollar coasters?"

I nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Close your eyes and pretend it's one. The plane goes up diagnally like a rollar coaster and then goes straight. It won't suddenly descend on you till we're approaching the airport in London and then, they'll give you warning."

I nodded, afraid to speak. I felt a small shake of my seat as the plane's propellers spun to life. The plane began to move down the landing strip and I closed my eyes. When the plane began to lift in the air, I squeazed Naru's hand so tight, I thought I would break his fingers. I opened one eye to see Naru looking at me with worried eyes. When I looked at Naru, the anxiety from the plane ride left me.

Instead of closing my eyes, I decided to keep them on him. I focused on his eyes, his mouth, the shape of his face, his neck. Right in the corner of his jaw closest to his ear, there was a scar so small and faded, it was like it almost wasn't there. I had to resist the urge to reach out and touch it. He let go of my hand and flexed his fingers. I snapped out of my daze and noticed we were in the air. "It's over?"

He nodded, dropping his hand. He had a confused look on his face.

"I'm sorry. Your hand okay?" I took his hand and moved his fingers around, making sure nothing was fractured. Nothing appeared to be. I began to massage his palm and fingers.

"What were you thinking about that made you so calm?" He asked, looking intently at our hands.

I shrugged. "Closing my eyes wasn't helping. So I just looked at you instead."

"Did it help?"

"Yes." I smiled and let go of his hand.

"Who said you could let go?" He whispered, giving me a sexy grin.

I shyly took his hand back and he laced our fingers.

I was content. Too content. Usually things aren't these perfect. My suspicions proved correct when the seatbelt sign turned off and a incredibly snobby looking, but unfortunately pretty, teen girl sat on the other side of Naru. "Do you mind if I sit here? The man sitting next to my seat is being rather obnoxious." She pointed behind her to her old seat. I turned my head to see that she was pointing to the seat next to Bou san who was currently reading his slang book and laughing loudly while Ayako sat by the window looking annoyed. I snickered and smiled at the girl.

"Sure you can sit here. I apologize for him. He's my adopted dad."

She smiled back but it looked strained as she eyed our laced hands. "I'm Nora. I was visiting Japan for a few days checking out colleges."

"I'm Mai." Oh great. A college student with crush eyes for my boyfriend. I inwardly shook some sense into myself. Naru loves me. I have no reason to be jealous.

She looked to Naru for his answer. Despite looking exhausted, he managed to smile. "Kazuya Shibuya."

"Also known as Naru." I said.

"Naru? Why Naru?" She asked him instead of me.

"No reason." He stated, taking a magazine from a rack on the back of the seat in front of him and looking at it boredly.

The girl looked slightly miffed that the conversation seemed to be over. Naru sighed and put the magazine back. "I'd kill for a cup of your tea right about now."

Afraid of leaving the girl alone with Naru, but not wanting him to be so unhappy, I stood. "I'll be right back."

Naru looked up quickly just as I was scooting past him. "Where are you going?" 

"Don't worry. I'll be right back." I assured. Naru looked a little worried but Nora looked like she'd just won a million dollars. I went to the front of the plane where they made the food for people and went behind the curtain.

To the right was a kitchen where a cook and a couple helpers were busy making the food and drinks. To the left was a little staff lounge with a kitchenette. Looking around carefully, I snuck in and found a kettle. It was one of those modern ones that didn't make a loud whistle when it finished, just steamed. After I boiled water, I searched for some tea. There was herbal to my luck. Mixing it, I put the whole pot into a thermus. I hope no one notices I took it.

Sneaking out of the lounge, I walked quickly back to my seat. Sitting, I tried to catch my breath. "I figured you'd like some of my tea." I handed Naru the thermus.

"You broke into the kitchen didn't you?" He asked flatly but his eyes held some humor.

"No. Don't be silly...it was a staff lounge."

He laughed softly and took off the plastic cup that was over the lid. Unscrewing the cap lid, he poured some. It was entertaining to watch his face go from strained and exhausted to calm and relaxed. After he finished the cup, he put the cap and cup back on and wrapped the thermus in his jacket that sat on the floor in front of his feet. "You like tea Naru?" Nora asked.

"Yes."

"Me too. I like lemon tea and raspberry tea and melon tea and..."

I nearly laughed outloud at the annoyed look that he was trying to conceal. Nora just kept talking and talking until a younger stewardess who I'm pretty sure was eyeing Naru noticed his evident irritation. She rushed over and leaned beside Nora. "I'm sorry Miss. Is this your seat?"

Nora cut off and stared at the stewardess with 'who do you think you are?' eyes. "No."

"The airline has decided that it would be a lot better for people to not go seat hopping during the flight so I'm going to have to ask you to return to your designated seat. Sorry. It's orders."

Nora stood up, rolling her eyes, and stepped into the aisle. "I'll talk to you later. Wait for me in the airport. Maybe we could get dinner."

"Maybe..." He whispered.

The stewardess smiled at Naru and me. "Can I get you two anything?"

"No thank you." We both said at the same time and we smiled at eachother.

She bowed her head and shoulders in the traditional Japanese style and left.

When Nora was already in her seat, I took Naru's hand again. The irritation left his face but his eyes showed how tense he was. "I can remember when you used to talk that much."

I frowned. "I don't think I was ever that annoying."

"No. You were worse." He looked at me and smirked. "You look cute when you pout like that."

I blushed and was about to look away but he grabbed my chin with the hand that wasn't holding mine. He eyed my lips hungrily and I felt a shiver go down my spine. He narrowed his eyes till they were almost closed and leaned in to run his lips against mine softly. My eyes fluttered closed as he deepened the kiss. Something in the back of my mind told me we had an audience but I ignored it and kissed back.

Someone cleared their throat and we broke apart. It was the stewardess that had told Nora to go back to her seat. "We've recieved some complaints about a young couple 'swapping spit'. I'm assuming it's you two."

We both blushed and sat upright in our seats. "Sorry..." I whispered, looking out the window.

"Just don't let it happen again. Some of the passengers don't appreciate it." She left. I knew then that any little thing we did would get us in trouble now that we were on this girl's bad side. I heard a snicker from someone behind us and darted my eyes to see Bou san covering his mouth.

As soon as she was gone, I looked back at Naru and saw him grimmacing. "We weren't 'swapping spit'."

"Considering that we've never actually french kissed, I agree."

Something about my words seemed to strike a cord in him. "Never?"

I shook my head and remembered the time we went to the Guilded Rose Inn. It was the case that got Naru and me together. We had been in the base alone one morning after we became a couple. I had been pulled into his lap so I was straddling him and we kissed more passionately than I ever thought two could. But I remembered that there was no tongue. Maybe if Lin san hadn't randomly walked in on us... "No. Not ever."

A small, secretive smile began to form on his lips. "Would you want to?"

Blushing, I looked at him with incredulous eyes. "We just got busted for a little kiss two seconds ago. I'm afraid that woman will kick us off the plane if we try to so much as hold hands."

He sighed and eyed my lips like they were candy. After a second, he took my hand and spoke in a whisper. "We can go find somewhere..."

I stared at Naru, wide eyed. Did Naru, my Naru, really just say something like that? The Naru that believed in always holding a sense of dignity in public? "W-what?" I stuttered.

He pointed towards the back of the plane with his eyes towards the curtain that led to the bathroom cubicles and smiled slightly. I've heard of people having sex in airplane bathrooms but never going in there just to make out. But this is a side of Naru I've never seen before and I like it. If I tell him no, he might not ever try anything spontaneous again. Plus, I'd love to try french kissing Naru for the first time. I bet he was really good at it...

I nodded and he raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'really?' I stood up and walked back towards the bathrooms without a moment's hesitation. As soon as I had got into a bathroom, I kept the door unlocked. I sat on the counter for about three minutes before the door cracked open and Naru slid in, locking it. I was about to giggle at the paranoid look on his face as he glanced at the door but covered my mouth.

Dropped my hand to my side, I bit my lip as Naru walked up to where I sat. With me sitting on the counter like this, we were finally the same height. I blushed and eyed the door. If someone found out we were in here, they would think we were doing something entirely different. He pulled me by my chin to face him. "Don't worry." He whispered so low, I almost couldn't hear him. And then he kissed me.

At first, it was soft and sweet like the kiss we shared minutes before. After a few seconds, he deeped it more and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to the edge of the counter. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I tangled my fingers into his hair. He pulled away ever so slightly to lick my bottom lip. Shivering, I opened my mouth. I kept my eyes tightly closed as I felt his tongue slip into my mouth. It was different to say the least, but I picked up on it easily. Our tongues battled together, exploring eachother's mouths.

My assumption that Naru was a good kisser proved to be more than correct. He was an amazing kisser. Both of his hands loosened and gripped my waist, pulling me so close, there was no space left between us. I had just wrapped my arms around his waist when someone knocked on the door. We both froze and broke apart to stare at the door, our bodies still tangled together.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" It was John san.

I made sure my breathing was even before speaking. "Yes John san, it's me. I'm actually not feeling so good. I hope there's another bathroom."

"Ya, there is Mai. I hope you feel better. Have you seen Kazuya? Lin wanted to ask him something."

Naru smirked and opened his mouth so talk but I covered it. "Havn't seen him. Actually, I think he said something about going to the plane's chef to custom order something for lunch."

"Alright." We listened to the door next to ours open and close.

"We need to get back to our seats." I whispered so low, I was practically just mouthing the words.

He nodded with resigned eyes. I dropped the hand that was still covering his mouth. 'you go first.' he mouthed and I nodded. He lifted me off the counter and sat me on my feet. I unlocked the door and opened it just enough to slide out. No one seemed to notice that something was off so I walked quickly back to the seats. Bou san and Ayako stopped me as I passed their row.

"Hey Mai. Where were you?" Ayako asked, looking suspicious.

I covered my stomach. "I feel kinda sick. I threw up."

Her suspicious look left. "Aww. I'm sorry honey. You want some tylenol? I brought some."

I shook my head. "No thank you. I just feel tired now."

"Why don't you take a nap. The trip is gonna be long." Bou san recogmended.

I nodded and sat in my seat two rows up. I curled up in the seat and tried to relax. I actually did feel sick now. That was a close call...Naru sat down next to me suddenly and looked at me with worried eyes. "You look pale." he murmured.

"I'm fine...just got worried when the knock came. I thought I was gonna faint." I smiled and gave chuckle but it didn't lessen the worry in his eyes.

"You should sleep. You've suddenly developed some kind of stomach bug after all." He pulled me over to lean on his shoulder.

After several minutes, I felt myself drifting to sleep. Before I could completely pass out, Naru brushed a finger across my cheek. "Mai?"

"Ya Naru?" I whispered sleeply.

"Love you..."

I smiled giddily. "I love you too..." And with that, I drifted off to sleep.


	3. OLIVER

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE POSITIVE FEEDBACK! REALLY, I MEAN IT! AND AS FOR A SPECIFIC QUESTION, HERE IS THE ANSWER. :)**

**QUESTION:**

**FROM 'CROSS YOUR HEART FOR ME' :**

Wow, out of all the people to stop their kissing, why john? I just wanna know.

**ANSWER:**

Maybe it's just me but I personally get a kick out of the idea of someone as innocent as John being the one to nearly bust them. Something about the guy screams 'child at heart'. I think I might've died laughing if he actually had been able to open the door and saw them. Imagine the look on his face. XD

**THANK YOU GUYS AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEXT CHAPTER. :)**

Mai's POV:

"Mai..." I heard a soft, gentle voice whisper. The voice was pleasant and I chose to continue sleeping in hopes I'd hear it again. "Mai. Wake up. We're about to start landing."

The voice pulled me from my dreams and I saw that it was Naru who had been speaking. "Huh?" I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"We're going to start landing. You need to put your seat upright and buckle up."

"Oh." I leaned the seat to its upright position and buckled my seatbelt before looking out the small window next to me. The sun was just beginning to set in the sky as I felt the plane descend. I kept my eyes on Naru as the plane made its way back to solid ground and didn't look away until the plane was rolling down the runway.

After we went through security and baggage checks, we loading all our luggage into two different taxis and all piled in for the trip to Naru's parent's house. As we drove through the night, I stared out the taxi window in awe. We passed by so many places I had only heard about or saw in picture books. Such as Big Ben and Buckingham Palace. After twenty minutes of driving, we stopped in front of a rather grand looking victorian townhouse. It had to be at least six bedrooms. After we took our luggage from the taxi trunks, we walked up to the door and Naru rung the bell.

I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was nervous so I took his hand and squeezed it reasuringly. The door was opened by an elderly woman in a very modest maid uniform. When she saw Naru, her wrinkled eyes widdened and she covered her mouth. "Oliver..." She whispered.

"Hello Mrs. Laura." He said in English. The way he said her name barely gave way to emotion but knowing Naru as long as I have, I could tell that he respected this woman. She must have been here long enough to help raise Naru.

"Come on in. All of you." She stood aside and we all came inside the house that was both grander and larger looking on the inside. "I hope everyone's flight was good. You can set your luggage by the stairs and Manuel will take it up to your rooms. She brushed her hands on her apron and pressed a button on a white thing on the wall. Whatever she pressed made a beeping sound. "Mrs. Davis, your son has arrived."

The white box beeped again. "Tell him to come upstairs to the drawing room with his company. His father should be home in just a few minutes." The voice that spoke from the box sounded very delicate but strong at the same time.

"I'm sure you remember where the drawing room is Oliver. You can take your friends there." the maid said, gesturing towards the stairs.

Naru nodded and walked up the stairs, still holding my hand. When we got to the door just around a corner upstairs, he let go of my hand and knocked. "Come in." The same voice spoke.

Naru opened the door with uncertain eyes to show a lavishly decorated sitting room. A Japanese woman with eyes just like Naru's sat in a white arm chair. She was in a dark green evening gown and was wearing a gold necklace with an emerald gem. I covered my left hand with my right hand, remembering the ring I wore. If it was as old as Naru claimed, his mother would recognize it. I hope she's okay with me having it...

"Oliver..." She stood, her tall, willowy frame leaning slightly as she walked across the room to embrace Naru. "I've missed you..." Her eyes were gentle. I could tell that I was going to get along fine with this woman. She let Naru go and smiled.

"Hello mother...is father still working?"

"Yes. He called and asked me to convey his apologies to you all for making you wait. We'll just enjoy tea in here till he arrives home. Would you like to introduce me to your friends?"

Naru nodded as everyone came piling into the room and taking a seat in the random open couches and chairs. His mother touched Lin san's arm delicately as he passed. "It's nice to see you again Lin. I hope Naru has been behaving." The older man nodded towards Mrs. Davis before taking a seat.

Naru walked around the room to introduce us all. "This is Ayako and Houshou Takigawa. Ayako is a shrine maiden and Houshou is a monk from the mountains. This is John Brown. He's an exorcist as well as a paster from Australia. This is television celebrity medium Masako Hara..." He stopped to stand beside where I sat and touched my shoulder. "And this is Mai Taniyama, my assistant as well as my girlfriend."

I blushed with pride and smiled shyly at the woman as she apraised me. "It's very nice to meet you Mai. Oliver has told me so much about you."

"It's very nice to meet you too Mrs. Davis."

The maid, Mrs. Laura, came into the room carrying a silver sea tray with exspensive looking teacups on it. "I made some tea. I hope everyone likes herbal."

"Yes, thank you." We all said, taking the cups. I held the cup carefully and tried to relax but couldn't manage. Why was I so nervous? Maybe...because I want Naru's family to accept me. Naru's mother seems to genuinely like me but by what Naru has told me, his father's opinion of me is the most important.

Within a few minutes of idle chatter, I heard the front door open and close. My heart pounded and I clutched Naru's hand for dear life as the steps came closer and closer. A man with brown hair and green eyes came in the room. He had on a very expensive looking suit and was holding onto a breifcase. "Hello Oliver. I'm glad you could make it. I'll go over the details of the case tonight and then we can all have dinner. Is that alright?" He spoke in Japanese. Obviously for the courtesy of everyone in the room who didn't understand much english.

Naru nodded and stood with his back straighter than I had ever seen it. He introduced us again. When he got to me, the man's pretty but cold looking eyes gave me that judging look I had feared. I couldn't tell what he was thinking at all. I could then tell where Naru had gotten that poker face of his. "It's nice to meet you." He suprised me by smiling the smile I had grown accustomed to seeing on Gene's face in my dreams. He took my hand and kissed it before standing up straight again. The hand he had kissed was the one with the ring and he eyed it. "It's wonderful to meet you. I really hope my son has been a gentleman to you."

I blushed, unsure of what to do. "Y-yes sir."

"Mrs. Laura? Is supper ready?" He asked the woman standing in the doorway.

"Yes sir. I was just coming to let you know." She spoke carefully. The look in her eyes went a step past respect. It looked like she downright feared him.

We traveled downstairs and into a dining room. We all sat at the large table in the places we were told to sit. Naru's father sat at the head of the table while his wife sat to his left and Naru sat to his right. I sat beside Naru and my adopted parents sat beside me while Masako and John san sat across from me while Lin san sat to the left of Masako. A man in a suit came in with a rolling cart and placed plates in front of all of us.

Dinner was silent. Not a comfortable silence though. I had the feeling that speaking, unless done by Naru's father, was prohibbited. The man finally cleared his throat. "As you all know, the hauntings are at the new office building I have. For the past month, we have tried and tried to get rid of these pests but they won't leave. As I also told you Oliver, these ghosts are becoming violent. Just a week ago, one of the ghosts threw my assistant into a wall and caused her to break a hip. I'm sure you will all understand that in order to be affilated with this case, you will not only have to sign a liability waver, but also be a contributor to the solving of the case. Your assistant will not be needed."

"Mai has psycic abilities that have helped us greatly during past cases." Naru said with a straight-foward tone.

The man raised an eyebrow at his son and gave me an apraising look. "What kind of abilities does she have?" He asked Naru as if I weren't able to answer for myself.

"She has some form of ESP. She's able to find out about things we are unaware of by dreaming. She also is very sensitive to spirits. If anyone can get every spirit in that building to start jumping, it's Mai." Naru smirked at me and I blushed.

I nodded and pushed my fear back. It's true. I'm a bit of a magnet for them. A magnet for trouble really."

"Will she be safe in the office then?" Mr. Davis asked his son.

Naru nodded. "Most likely. She'll just help with setting up cameras as well as recording temperatures and such."

That was the end of the conversation for the rest of dinner. After we ate, the butler came back in and cleared our plates. After that, Mrs. Laura led us to our rooms. When she dropped me off at my room, my suitcase was already sitting on my bed. The room was beautiful. The bed was one of those old fashioned canopy ones with antique looking furniture and an old timey grace. Sighing dreamily, I took the time to unpack my suitcase and put my clothing to the drawers of the empty dresser. I had just finished putting my neccessities in the bathroom attatched to my room when I heard a knock on my door. Opening it, I saw that it was Naru.

Opening the door wide, I let him come in. "Your parent's house is beautiful."

He nodded but stayed quiet. His eyes looked concerned but I couldn't be completely sure. Finally, he grabbed my shoulders loosely. "Are you okay?"

Confused, I nodded. "Ya, I'm fine. Wouldn't I be?"

"My father is overbearing and strict in his actions. I figured he scared the life out of you today."

I shook my head and laughed. "No, he didn't scare me too bad. He seems like a very distinguished man."

Naru eyed me closely for a second longer before pulling me into a hug. He whispered into my ear then. "I want you to be as careful as possible during this case when we're at the office. If anything were to happen to you during the case..." He didn't finish his sentense and I wasn't sure if I should as him to.

He pulled away and kissed my forehead. "Sleep good. My father is currently handing his business affairs at a rental office until his is exspelled of the spirits and he'll be working till three in the after noon tomarrow. After that, we'll head to his office and handle everything."

"You sleep good too." He had turned towards the door but I grabbed his shirt sleeve. "Wait..."

"Yes?" He turned his head.

"Nothing..." I looked down. "Sleep good." 

Naru walked back to me and lifted my chin with his finger. He then gently kissed my lips. "Is that what you wanted?"

I smiled shyly. "Yes..."

"You'd think after two months, you wouldn't be so embarassed to ask." He whispered with a small grin. "Get some sleep...I love you..." 

"I love you too." I saw him to the door and leaned against it for a while, trying to catch my breath. Why is it that I always feel breathless when I'm near him? I shook my head and smiled to myself before getting ready for bed. For the longest time, I stared out the window of the room at the moon. It might have been my imagination, but the moon seemed bigger and brighter in London. "Goodnight Naru..." I whispered to myself before turning on my side and falling asleep.


	4. THE ROOM

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! I WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW THAT I HAVE SELECTED THE SONG I THINK FITS MAI AND NARU'S RELATIONSHIP BEST WITH MINER WORD CHANGES TO MAKE IT FIT BETTER. **

**SONG-BEAUTIFUL ENDING**

**SUNG BY-BARLOW GIRL**

**PLEASE ENJOY AND NO I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT. (*coughcough* disclaimer)**

Mai's POV:

I wasn't sure who had set it for me, but the radio next to me had an alarm on it that caused music to play very softly at 6:00 A.M. The song was so pretty, I just listened for a while.

_Oh, tragedy  
Has taken so many  
Love lost cause they all  
Forgot who they were  
And it scares me to think  
That I would choose  
My life over you  
Oh, my selfish heart  
Divides me from you  
It tears us apart_

So tell me  
What is our ending?  
Will it be beautiful  
So beautiful?

Oh, why do I  
Let myself let go  
Of hands that painted my stars  
And hold tears that fall?  
And the pride of my heart  
Makes me forget  
It's not me but You  
Who makes my heart beat  
I'm lost without you  
You're dying for me

So tell me  
What is our ending?  
Will it be beautiful  
So beautiful?

Will my life  
Find me by Your side?  
Your love is beautiful  
So beautiful

At the end of it all  
I wanna be in your arms  
At the end of it all  
I wanna be in your arms  
At the end of it all  
I wanna be in your arms  
At the end of it all  
I wanna be in your arms

So tell me  
What is our ending?  
Will it be beautiful  
So beautiful?  
Will my life  
Find me by Your side?  
'Cause Your love is beautiful  
So beautiful

I smiled sadly to myself as the song ended and I turned off the radio. Would I give up my life for Naru if I had to? I shook my head and sat up. 'Stop being like that', I told myself. Neither him or I will have to worry about that. We'll both stay safe on this case. After a quick shower, I pulled back my hair and brushed my teeth before putting on a light blue sundress and matching flats. I could tell by the way the sun shined through my window that today was going to be a beautiful day.

Walking carefully down the stairs so as to not wake anyone, I peered through a door in the dining room. Just as I suspected. It was the kitchen. Mrs. Laura was sitting at a small table, drinking a cup of coffee and reading a newspaper. I accidently made the door squeak as I leaned on the doorframe and she shot from her seat, startled. When she saw it was me, she put her hand over her heart.

"My goodness child. You gave me a fright." She said in English. "I didn't think anyone would be up this early."

"I was woken up by an alarm and I figured I should just go ahead and get up." I told her, priding myself on my English pronounciation and sitting at the table with her.

"An alarm? Oh yes. There was a client of Mr. Davis' that stayed in that room shortly while his house was spiritually exspelled. He liked to get up rather early. I apologize." She had a way of speaking that showed she was trying to show me respect, but at the same time, she had that grandmotherly personality that made me feel safe and at ease.

"You don't have to apologize."

She nodded politely and went to the kitchen's fridge. "I bet you're hungry. I'll make you a little something. Is eggs and bacon okay?"

I nodded enthusiastically. I had only tried eggs and bacon once. I was twelve and my father took me to a diner really early in the morning because he had to get to work and wanted to make sure I was fed. It was the best meal I had ever had. The smell of the food as it cooked brought back so many memories. She sat the big plate in front of me with a smaller plate of toast to the side. She sat a jar of strawberry jelly to the side of th smaller plate and a glass of orange juice to the right of the bigger plate. To say my eyes were bigger than was stomach was an understatement.

I ended up eating the entire thing. Leaning back in my seat, I laid my hands on my stomach. "You sure a good cook Mrs. Laura."

She looked up from her paper. "Thank you Miss. Taniyama."

"You can call me Mai."

She smiled politely but I could tell she wouldn't call me by my first name. Most likely a rule of Mr. Davis'. She took my dishes and started washing them. "You're more than welcome to look around the house while you wait for the others to get up."

Intrigued, I thanked her and made my way out of the kitchen. I started with the downstairs. There was a living room to the right of the front door while the dining room was to the left of it. There was a door behind the stairs that led to a hallway. I didn't bother opening any of the the closed doors except for the door that had Mrs. Laura's name on it. It was her living quarters. One of the other doors had Manuel's name on it and the other door was partially open. It was a bathroom. Walking out of the hallway, I looked through the big arch past the stairs into the sitting room with a grand piano.

Making my way up the stairs, I mentally remembered the rooms that the team had gone into, pointing them out as I walked down the hall, I saw a set of double doors that was obviously the master bedroom. Naru's room was to the left of the double doors and there was also a door to the right of them. The door had a golden name plate on it that read, _"Life is eternal and love is immortal; And death is only a horizon, And a horizon is nothing save the limit of our sight." - Rossiter W. Raymond._

_What a sad quote..._I didn't know what the door was for but since there was no one that could be in there, I took my chances and opened it slowly. The room had a dark blue theme. There was a full sized bed with dark blue covers, a mahogany dresser, a mahogany desk and chair set, and a large dark blue chair next to the window. The dark blue drapes on the window were drawn tightly shut. I may have been imagining it, but this room had a sadness in it. I touched the desk's edge lightly and had to shudder. There was a paper on the desk. It was obvious that whoever was last in this room, everyone had chosen to leave it as it was.

Sitting at the desk's chair, I looked at the paper. It was a letter.

_Dear Oliver,_

_I hope you get this letter soon. I know how they seem to wait forever to give you your letters there. I still can't believe you're not here...Father will let you come home soon. I'm sure of it. Boarding school was too harsh, even for him. Mother and I miss you. A lot...How have your classes there been? Father fired Mrs. Laura. Again. He called her back to work not even two hours later when he wanted his coffee. Go figure huh? Father left to handle a new case. He didn't let mother or I come with him. I've gotta go make mother some tea. Be careful and please don't belittle any of the superiors no matter how much more intelligent you are. I couldn't stand it if one of them hit you or something..._

_And as for your last letter's question: I don't know how to handle a girl that won't leave you alone. She probably likes you. _

_I love you,_

_Gene_

I covered my mouth with one hand and reached forward with the other to touch the letter. As my fingers made contact, I saw a bright flash that blinded my vision. When the flash faded, the hand that touched the paper wasn't mine. I could just barely make out the black bangs that hung in my face as I looked down. The door to the room was thrown open then by Naru's mother. She was crying. "Gene! Get yourself in the car now! Your father called and said we can go pick of your brother! He's coming home for good!"

I thought I felt tears well in my eyes as I shot from the chair and ran out the room. Before I reached the stairs, the light flashed again and I was myself. I dropped both hands in my lap and looked down at the desk. Lifting one hand up carefully, I tried to touch the paper again but a voice startled me.

"What are you doing in here?" I gasped and looked at the cracked door. It was Naru. He looked angry but his expression softened when I looked at him. "Why are you crying?"

"I...I don't know...I saw..." More tears fell from my eyes as the full realization finally came down. This was Gene's room. The quote on the door now made sense. I had entered and disturbed the fragile peace of this room...

Naru picked my up and sat in the desk's chair, sitting me in his lap. He held me close and let me cry for the longest time until I was able to speak. "Why did your father send you to boarding school?"

He was silent for a while. I almost thought he hadn't heard me and was going to ask again when he finally spoke. "My father and I fought...a lot...he didn't like me very much...after one of those fights, he sent me away to boarding school...the very next fight we had after that is what led my mother to send me away to Japan...the war starting and all, she was afraid he'd force me to fight if there was no other way out for me."

"Did your father have to fight?"

He shook his head. "No. At the time, my father had already reached the age when he was too old to fight. Plus he regularly has small heartattacks. He didn't qualify."

My last question stuck in my throat. After much effort, I managed to ask. "When...did your brother die?"

I looked up through my lashes to find Naru staring at the letter on his brother's desk. "Two years ago...the day I was supposed to come home from boarding school..." Naru looked down, covering his eyes with his bangs. With shaking hands, I touched his face, unsure of what else I could do to comfort him. He suprised me but holding my hands to his face with his own hands. "Thank you..."

"Why are you thanking me?" I whispered, worried.

"For giving me someone to talk to about everything...I think that might be what I need..." He looked up at me and gave me that rare, warm smile that made my heart skip a beat. I was about to say your welcome when the door was swung open by his mother.

"What..." He eyes flipped around the room wildly and she covered her mouth before walking off quickly.

I looked back to Naru who had panic all over his face. He lifted us both to our feet and rushed us from the room before shutting the door. His mother was leaning on the banister, her hand still over her mouth. "Stay here..." He whispered, rushing to his mother's side. The woman looked so fragil as she leaned against her son who held her. I tried furiously to wipe away the tears on my face and try not to be noticed as the woman cried.

"You both...have to stay out of that room...no one can go in there...do you understand me? If your father finds out you went in there..." She paused, obviously not wanting to finish the sentence. She pulled away from her son and wiped her eyes with a hankerchief Naru had handed her. "Now, let's all go down for breakfast." She walked quickly downstairs, leaving Naru and me alone.

"I'm so sorry...I didn't know..." I looked at the floor, the tears spilling all over again.

I didn't realize Naru had walked up to me until I was being pulled into his arms. "Don't cry...you were unaware that the room was off limits. It isn't your fault."

"I should've figured it out and left the room..." I cried softly.

"Mai." He said with gentle authority that made me look at him.

He kissed me softly. "Don't cry...please...it's alright. She gets like that sometimes. She's doing a lot better." He hugged me till I had stopped crying. "Let's get downstairs. Breakfast time."

"I actually already ate." I smiled sheepishly.

He laughed mildly. "You've been up for quite a while havn't you?" He took my hand and led me down the stairs. "After I eat, do you want to go somewhere with me?"

"Sure." As breakfast unfolded, I swore to myself I'd never enter that room again.


	5. MUTT

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING PROPERLY GUYS. A LOT OF CRAP HAS BEEN GOING ON LATELY. BLAME THE MALE RACE. THEY'RE ALL IGNORANT.**

**ENJOY. DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN. :p**

Mai's POV:

My earlier thoughts that today was going to be warm and sunny proved correct as Naru and I walked out the front door of his parent's grand town house. Thoughts of the earlier incident had been pushed to the back of my mind and I took Naru's outstretched hand and let him lead me through the front gate and down the sidewalk. To say England was different from Japan would be understating it. England was bright and despite it being the most famous city in England, much less busy than our home in Tokyo.

The people we passed in the street were all talking to various other people in English with the adorable accent Naru's family as well as Mrs. Laura had. We were just nearing what looked like a shopping square when I saw it.

"Naru look!"

He looked down at me with a faint smile. "What is it?" 

"Look! Those red English phone booths! I've only seen one on tv!" Letting go of his hand, I ran to the booth and opened it, stepping inside. There were advertisments put up with tape on the glass walls and the phone on the inside was like the regular payphones in Japan.

"Excuse me mutt but can I please use the phone?" Startled by the strange English voice, I turned around to see a boy about my age with floppy brown hair and big brown eyes looking at me with slight annoyance.

"What did you just call me?" I asked, blinking.

"Mutt. Now get out of the booth. It's not a clubhouse." He said in a short, irritated tone.

"Excuse me, where are your manners? If you ask nicely, I'd be more willing to let you have the phone booth." I bit back, getting ticked off.

He suprised me then by laughing. "Ok ok. I'm sorry. I'm just in a bit of a hurry and need to make a quick phone call. May I please have the phone?"

"That's more like it." Holding my head up with as much dignity as I believed I had left, I walked out of the booth and up to a rather confused looking Naru.

"Were you fighting with him?" He asked, taking my hand and leading me across the street to an icecream vender. The line had about five people in it in front of us.

"Just a little. But I made the jerk apologize." I smiled and tried to see around people to the little icecream flavor menu. "Strawberry." I told Naru before I felt my shoulder being tapped. I turned around quickly to see the boy from the phone booth.

"Heya Mutt, you dropped this."

I looked at the silver bracelet in his hand and felt the wrist I remembered putting it on. "Oh, thanks. It must've slipped off." Taking it back, I let Naru clasp it back on my wrist.

"I'm Andrew by the way. Andrew Geffory Rodgers."

"I'm Mai Taniyama and this is Kazuya Shibuya." I linked arms with Naru and smiled.

The boy looked at Naru with appraising eyes. "I think I've met you before."

I didn't have to look at Naru to know he was suddenly cautious and uncomfortable. I could tell by the way the arm that linked with mine flexed. "No. I don't believe you have." Naru said in his usual cold voice, his expression the perfect poker face.

His reaction seemed to scare off the boy and he backed up a couple steps. A taxi then pulled up across the street. He turned his head. "Well there's my cab. Maybe I'll see you two later." He waved before getting in the taxi and driving away. We both turned around to face the front of the line. We were behind the people ordering now.

"Does he know who you are?" I asked, seeing that Naru still hadn't relaxed.

"I went to high school with him. If we run into him again, it won't take him long to recognize me. He and I were partners for ninth grade science. He was my partner for the science project that first alerted my peers to my psycic cababilities." We then ordered our icecream and went to a bunch of outdoor tables surounding a fountain. We sat at a table near the fountain and ate our icecream. Naru had gotten Vanilla. I frowned.

"You drink plain tea, you eat plain icecream. Don't you like trying different things?" I asked him, earning myself a confused look that quickly turned into a shy scowl.

"I try different things..."

Determined to see if he meant it, I held out my icecream. "Do you like strawberries?"

He looked at the cone then looked at me with appraising eyes. "If I try it will you stop assuming I never try different things?"

I nodded and smiled as he licked the icecream, taking one of the strawberry bits with him. I had to fight back the urge to laugh. Some of the icecream was on his chin. Putting my free hand on the back of his neck, I pulled him forward and licked the icecream from his chin. The shocked gasp he made made me actually laugh. I sat back in my chair and watched his face go from pale to slightly flushed. "Why are you so embarassed? You're the one that recomended me make out in an airplane bathroom."

Still slightly flushed, he smirked. "You didn't have to say yes."

It was my turn to blush. "W-well..." I looked at my icecream cone. "I wanted to..."

Naru opened his mouth so say something (probably a smart alec retort) when he was cut off by a loud crack of thunder and a flash of lightning hit in the far distance. He stood and threw away his ice cream and I followed suit. "We need to get home or we're as good as soaked." It suddenly began to pour.

By the time we got home, we looked like a couple of drowned rats. Mrs. Laura, ever the motherly type, had us take turns changing into robes (My robe white and Naru's black) in the hallway bathroom before sitting us by the fire she had set in the living room with cups of tea. She then left us to warm up. It was very silent. The silence was almost uncomfortable. Biting my bottom lip, I decided to break it.

"Soooo..." I said absent-mindedly.

Naru looked up and shrugged his shoulders before looking back down at his tea.

After several more minutes of silence, I sighed. "Alright, what happened to make you so quiet? Does rain upset you or something?"

Naru looked up slightly and stared at me from under his lashes. "Seems like Andrew Geffory Rodgers likes you."

I scoffed. "And that makes you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you. Just..."

"Jealous." I finished for him.

He looked up completely and stared at me with exasperated eyes. "I didn't say that."

"But you were thinking it. Look Naru, you've got nothing to worry about. I love you. You know that?"

"Yes..." He took a sip of tea and spoke into his cup. "But he had a pet name for you..."

"What? Mutt? I don't know how they do things here but where I come from, being called a mangy dog is not a term of endearment."

He smiled, the curves of his lips barely showing on each side of the cup that covered his mouth. He sat the cup aside and the smile was gone. With a face as serious as death, he put his hand in front of his chin and motioned with his index finger for me to approach. My stomach did flips as I sat my own cup aside and stood, walking the two feet to him. When I was in his grasp, he wrapped his arms around my waist while I rested my hands on his shoulders.

"Tell me something Mai..." He said seductively.

"Yes?" I squeaked out.

He pressed his face into my stomach, his warm breath could be felt through the robe. "Do I make you nervous?"

"N-no...why do you ask?"

"Just curious." He then proceeded to untie my robe.

"N-n-naru?" I pulled away from him and tied back my robe.

"Thought so." He murmered, looking rather pleased with himself.

"I'm not nervous." I said with as much confidence as I could muster.

He stood up and closed the distance between us, pulling me to him. "Then I guess we'll have to change that..."


	6. LIDIA

**OMG! I'VE WAITED WAY TOO LONG TO UPDATE. I'M WORKING WITH A TIME LIMIT AND SO MUCH HAS HAPPENED IN MY LIFE SINCE THE LAST TIME I UPDATED. I'M GOING TO TRY TO FINISH THIS WHOLE THING UP IN 5-7 CHAPTERS. PLEASE ENJOY.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM.**

_"I'm not nervous." I said with as much confidence as I could muster._

_He stood up and closed the distance between us, pulling me to him. "Then I guess we'll have to change that..."_

It would have been a very intimate moment for us if there hadn't been a very loud and sure sounding knock at the door. Sighing, I ajusted my robe and stood next to the arch that opened into the area with the front door. I felt Naru ghost up behind me to watch as well. When Mrs. Laura came rushing from around the corner, she took one look at us and shooed us up the stairs to get dressed in regular clothes. Confused as to who could be at the door, we both went and got dressed quickly and came back downstairs.

When we came back to the room with the fire already started, Mrs. Laura was offering tea to a honey blonde-haired woman with bright red lipstick and icey blue eyes. She was making small talk in a soft but deep voice as her ice-like eyes sweeped the room before landing on Naru and me. Her calm and collected air disolved on that instant as she jumped up and sat her tea on the side table by the chair she had been in. "Oliver!"

"Lidia..." he said softly which caused me to look between the two of them more carefully.

"You know her Naru?" I asked, now thankful that I knew english and wouldn't have trouble holding my own in a conversation with this woman.

"Of course he knows me. We went to school together. I've also helped his family out with many of their cases." she said in a rich, English accent.

"You have psycic abilities?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes." She said shortly which made me realize how rude I was being.

"I'm sorry. That came out wrong. I guess what I'm saying is you don't really look like the ghost hunter type." She really didn't with the cream colored dress she was wearing with the matching stilettos and the pearl necklace and earing set. She looked more like some rich business woman. Although she did look young. She had to be Naru's age or maybe slightly older. The two of them had gone to school together afterall.

"No, I understand. I really don't get down and dirty in the field. I'm more of an assistant. I take temperature readings and go from room to room trying to sense the spirits."

She sounded like she had Masako's abilities. "I see. I'm an assistant too."

"Oh? What kind of things do you do for the cases?" I didn't like the way she sounded when she said this. It was almost like she didn't believe I had any reason to be here.

"I take temperature readings and help set up the equipment. I also can communicate with the dead and see into the dead's pasts through my dreams."

She glanced at Naru, as if to ask if I was telling the truth about that last part and he nodded, a tight look in his eyes. "Well what are we standing around the doorway for anyway. Let's all go sit down and enjoy a nice cup of tea." Mrs. Laura interupted, guiding us to a set of chairs around the fire. She gave each of us a fresh cup of herbal and left us to talk.

"So where is your parents?" Lidia asked, adjusting her necklace and crossing her long legs in a ladylike manner.

"My father is at work and my mother is upstairs in her room taking a nap most likely."

"Poor dear. How has she been?" It was like every word out of Lidia's mouth felt like a lie. Even though her voice was coated with a fine layer of simpathy, her eyes looked uninterested.

"She's been doing much better. The doctor believes she can be taken off her antidepressants in a couple weeks." Naru said softly.

"Ah..." She was silent long enough to take a drink of her tea before she started right back up. "So tell me what you've been doing with yourself. What happened to your accent?"

"I've been spending the last couple years in Japan running my own psycic research company. And I suppose your accent can leave you if you spend enough time in another country." He stopped to take a drink of tea but knowing Naru, that was all he was going to say on the matter.

"I'm sorry, I'm being so rude. Tell me about yourself. How do you know Naru?" Lidia asked me, looking like it took a lot of effort to smile politely at me.

"Oh. I'm Mai Taniyama. Naru's assistant. I'm also his girlfriend." I suppressed the urge to do a victory dance when her features went from polite to shocked in one second flat.

"You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend, Oliver. And if I may ask, why are you called Naru?" She looked like she was speaking through her teeth.

"Naru is a nickname that was created for me by Mai and everyone picked it up. Mai and I have been dating for the past couple months but we've known eachother much longer than that." I was pretty sure I was the only person that could see through his seemingly emotionless face.

"Yes. It's been about a year since I started working for you right?"

"Yes, I think so."

When I looked back at Lidia, she had already composed her features and looked like she was forming some kind of plan. "So tell me how it happened." She gushed like she was genuinely happy for us and I decided to play along.

"We were on a case in the countryside and it kind of just happened." I found myself blushing by the time I was done speaking. I could feel Naru's gentle gaze on me and I peeked sideways at him to smile sheepishly. Naru was sitting on my left and like everytime Naru does a public display of affection, it shocked me when he took my hand and laced it with his. The way my hand was angled made the fire glint off my ring but it didn't seem to catch Lidia's attention.

I heard the front door open and close. We all looked over to see Mr. Davis walking into the room and taking a seat with us. "Hello. It's good to see you again Lidia."

"It's good to see you too sir. I'm honored that my presence was requested for this case sir."

"I see you've had a chance to reaquaint yourself with Oliver and get to know his little friend."

I looked a Naru as he mumbled the word 'girlfriend'. He covered it up by putting his tea cup in front of his lips so only I who is sitting to his right can see. He gave me a small smile and squeezed the hand he was holding of mine. It turned out that Mr. Davis had asked Lidia to come all this way and she was going to be staying in this house for the duration of the case. We made small talk for about an hour before Mrs. Davis came downstairs wearing a black evening gown. She looked really lovely. A female version of the beautiful boy who sat beside me.

"Are we going to be heading out for dinner soon darling?" She asked, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Yes." He stood and adjusted the tie he was wearing. "Oliver, your mother and I are going out to eat tonight. Mrs. Laura will cook the three of you dinner. "The remaining spare room will belong to Lidia. Will you please show her to it?"

Naru nodded, his back straight as a rod as he stood and gestured for both Lidia and I to follow him. We waited until Mr. and Mrs. Davis left before walking up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, Naru opened a set of double doors that opened into another, smaller hallway. I blinked twice. I didn't notice that. He opened the only set of doors to the left. "This will be your room. There's a bathroom built in to your room and a bathroom across from your room. The library is right next to the bathroom."

"Thank you. My bags are supposed to be arriving in about an hour. If you could please ask one of the help to bring them up for me that would be great."

"There's an intercom system built into every room of the house so you can page people when you need them. My father's rule is no yelling inside. If you press the button on this white box that is labeled staff, it will page Mrs. Laura who will find one of the intercoms and answer you."

"Thank you." She didn't even wait until we had shut the doors before pressing the button. Naru linked his arm with mine and escorted me through the smaller hallway into the main upstairs hall.

"She seems...nice." I said, sounding like I didn't think she was nice at all.

"She's jealous of you." He said, smirking.

"I figured she was. She obviously likes you." As I spoke, we walked into my room and sat on the cream colored loveseat infront of the fireplace in my room. I was pleasantly suprised to see that someone had started a fire in the fireplace.

"She used to have a crush on me in high school. About a month before I first came to Japan, my father had told me he would be very pleased if I were to become involved with her. Her family and my family have done business together for years and even I could see the benefit of Lidia and I marrying at the time. But that was before I went to Japan and met a pretty little brunette with a heart as big as her mouth."

He was smirking and I wasn't sure if I was supposed to take offense to that last part or not. I settled for asking a question. "So you never became involved with her?"

"I was about to ask her on a date the day my brother died...at that point, my father had all but forgotten his promise to Lidia's parents. Lidia's family understood what we were going through and honorably let him and myself out of our agreement. Not long after that, they were drafting and I had to flee the country lest I be forced to join the army. I've told you that part though."

"Lidia doesn't seem to be as gracious as your parents about the broken off promise." I said, looking at the emerald ring as the fire's glow made it sparkle.

"She was very angry. She was even angrier when she heard I had left the country. We couldn't tell anyone why I left so that no one of importance found out and tried to make me return to the country."

"What was your public reason for suddenly leaving the country?"

"College. When you're as wealthy as my family, it's quite easy to forge a very convincing acceptance letter to Tokyo University to show when you were trying to get a passport. When we were safely in Tokyo, Lin helped me create a fake I.D. saying that my name was Kazuya Shibuya and that I was seventeen. We ditched the college plans and used the money my family had given me to open a small business where I could do the thing I was best at. Ghost Hunting." He smiled slightly before continuing.

"After a year of smaller cases, we were given our biggest case yet. The old school near your school. And that's the day I met you."

I giggled and blushed. "You think Lin still has a sore spot over me accidently hurting him?"

"Not at all. He knows it wasn't your fault the bookcase fell. However, it was your fault that you wandered into the school in the first place."

I laughed nervously. "Yeah, yeah. I know. But if I hadn't, we'd never have become so close."

"Not neccessarily. It would only have been a matter of time before we had. Your friends were asking me to stay for ghost stories from the very start and I really was intrigued...but maybe your right. I wouldn't have allowed you to work as my assistant if I wasn't so upset about you ruining one of the cameras."

We both stopped to stare at the fire. "Maybe some bad things happen for the right reasons." I whispered.

He was silent for a while so I assumed he was as lost in the flames of the fire as me. After a few minutes, he startled me by speaking. "My father invited Lidia for a reason. I know that much. He has secret motives and reasons for doing everything."

"What do you think the reason is?"

"I have two theories. Either he invited someone he believes to have more control and experience than me to oversee things to make me feel incompetent or..." He cut off and I began to worry about the second theory.

"Or?"

"...or he wants me to re-make my promise to marry Lidia...which is unlikely. Chances are he just find me to be an inexperienced child." He said the last part bitterly.

"But that's stupid! You're not a child! Doesn't your dad know all about your company and how you've made it the most succesful psycic research business in all of Tokyo?"

"Relax Mai. He knows about my company from letters I've sent my mother but he doesn't seem interested..."

"Another thing." I started up again. "Is he aware that you have enormous powers that are in a total league of their own?"

"Yes, he's aware..." he looked down, his bangs covering his eyes.

I sighed and took his face in my hands. "Don't make me find a hair clip..." he and I both paused for a moment to chuckle at this inside joke. "Naru, you have no idea how incredible you are. If your father can't see that and he wants to spend the rest of his life belittling the only child he has, then you can't let it bother you. You're going to do great on this case. This is your chance to prove to your father, once and for all, that you are an intelligent and succesful ghost hunter."

He sighed, his eyes still sad. "I'll do my best but I can pretty much guarantee that no ammount of proving will convince him."

"At least try then..."

"I will...now could you please let go of me? There's a worker with his ladder up next to your window painting the house and I think he's video taping us with his phone."

We both got up imediately and threw open the window. The guy climbed down the ladder as quickly as he could but Naru was faster. He slid down the ladder and grabbed the man by his jacket. I watched the two argue for a second before Naru took his phone and pressed a few buttons on it, probably deleting the footage. Naru then took out a cellphone and made a quick call while the man stood there looking miserable. He walked around the house with the man and came into my room a few minutes later through the door.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The Davis family is very famous in our line of work. The tabloids are always looking for a juicy story. Oliver Davis returning to England with a mystery girl is the type of story they're looking for. I deleted the footage from his phone and took him inside to wait while Mrs. Laura watched him like a hawk. He's the groundsman here. Once my father comes back and speaks to him, he'll no doubt be fired."

I was shocked and upset that the man would try to get some dirt to sell to a cheap tabloid but I also felt sorry for him since he was going to lose his job over it. Naru walked over to the window and closed it. The sun had just set a few minutes ago.

Naru stood at the window, watching the moon. "Mai, can you promise me something?"

"Sure."

"Promise me you won't talk to strangers while you're here. You never know who they really are..."

"Uh...sure Naru. I promise." I was confused as to what he was implying. Maybe he thinks I'll accidently talk to a reporter.

He turned around then and walked over to me. He placed a soft kiss on my lips. "I've got some paperwork to go through for the case. I'll see you at supper."

"Ok..." As soon as he was gone, I collapsed on the couch in a lazy kind of way and watched the fire hiss and crackle until Mrs. Laura was calling everyone down for supper through the intercom.

As I was making my way to the stairs at the same time Lidia was, I thought I saw her glare at me out of the corner of my eyes. So it was going to be one of _those_ cases...My nose wrinkled in distaste as I remembered all the cases I fought with Masako because she hung all over Naru. It seemed like I had just gotten Masako out of my hair when she transfered her affections to John san and now I've got this girl to deal with?

I mentally planned to make time to talk to Ayako, Bou san, Masako and John san as soon as I could. I'm sure they'd be just as upset as me and Naru about the new addition to our team. Naru was waiting at the foot of the stairs for us. No. He was waiting for me. I smiled as I linked arms with him and let him lead me away from the flustered looking Lidia and into the dining room. I just need to focus on this case. Naru is mine and no preppy, blonde, rich girl was going to change that.


	7. The DINER

**PLEASE ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN..YADA YADA.**

Mai's POV:

After supper, I had gotten a chance to sit down in the drawing room with the gang (minus Naru and Lin san) to discuss the new house guest who was downstairs ordering around Mrs. Laura. Like I suspected, the rest of them were also unsure about her.

_FLASHBACK_

_"You really should have seen her when she first arrived. She was drooling over Naru. It turns out, Naru's dad forced him to become involved with her for business reasons and after Gene died, he was allowed to back out of the engagement plans. She's furious about it and she's trying to get him back." I dished which earned a few 'oohs' and a very funny sounding 'oh no she did-nnnn't' from Bou san. I need to remind myself to hide all his teen slang books later._

_"I bet that she hated you when she found out you and Naru are dating." John san said, chuckled._

_"She despises me." I couldn't get rid of the huge grin on my face. I had no idea why it felt so good to make other girls jealous. Naru is my first boyfriend after all so maybe it's normal for girls to enjoy dangling their boyfriends infont of other girls' faces. Although I'd never dream of doing so to Masako if she hadn't fallen for John san. I was really happy for my friends. They really did look happy together._

_"Just don't go overboard with the showing off Mai. I wouldn't want Lidia to go off the deep end. If she's hard to handle now, I'd hate to see her when she gets really angry." Ayako said and shuddered for enfasis._

_Masako covered her mouth with her sleeve. "She's acting really childish. Did you see how she kept openly glaring at Mai during dinner?"_

_"Like you used to do before you met John?" Bou san pointed out, recieving a rather painful looking slap on the arm from Masako. "Ow! Be nice!" He rubbed the red spot on his arm and proceeded to drink the cup of coffee he had brought in the room with him._

_END FLASHBACK_

Right now, it was currently eight in the morning the next day and all of us were standing on the sidewalk outside of Naru's father's office building, waiting for Mr. Davis to unlock the doors. He pulled out a key and opened the doors for us. There were ten body guards with us. Their jobs were to follow any of us that needed to go anywhere so none of us would get hurt. We had already signed the liability papers and each of us had been assigned a specific body guard. Mine was a tall, bulky man with dark brown hair named Max.

We were all led through the reception area to a set of stairs that we walked up. As we walked, Mr. Davis told us the rules. "The stairs must be used at all times. The elevators are only to be loaded with the heavy equipment that needs to be brought to certain floors. The spirits are capable of harming you."

"No one is to go anywhere without their bodyguard, not even to the bathroom. You may not touch anything that is lying around. You may not taunt these spirits in any way lest they become angry with us all. No exploring, no goofing off and absolutely no sneaking off together." He threw a very pointed glance over his shoulder and Naru and I. "And finally, everyone works. If you do not work, you do not stay. If I catch anyone breaking any of these rules, they will be excluded from the case and sent home."

I gulped. This man was really scary when he got serious. We stopped at the third floor and walked over to a door that was spraypainted with a green X. We stopped. "This door has a green X on it for a reason. Doors with a green X mean the room is okay to go into. Doors with a red X mean that they are too dangerous to enter. Doors with nothing on it mean they are uncharted territory and should not be entered. All the doors in the building are locked except for the front doors that can be entered and exited only with cards like these."

He passed out a photo I.D. card to each of us and I wondered when he had time to take our pictures. Naru had pictures of us all in his folders. He probably got them from him. I put the I.D. around my neck with it's neck rope and listened to Mr. Davis. "There is a place where you can scan these cards by the main door to get out. The rest of the doors are shut down so that only my master key can open them. Every door in this building has a scanner too. Everyone understand?"

When we all nodded, he took his key and scanned it in the scanner by the door with the green X. We walked in to see a very expensive looking base room with several monitors. "Also, every room that has a green or red X on it has a infared camera in it along with a normal camera. There are regular security cameras set up in all the rooms without an X but they were there already and will not necessarily pick up paranormal activity. Does everyone understand so far?"

We all said yes or nodded and were each given a folder. "These folders are identical. They have all the information you need to get caught up on this case. Read them. I'll be back in a few minutes." A guard followed Mr. Davis from the room. The atmosphere was tense as we all read the folders as fast as we could. It was obvious that Mr. Davis was not going to put up with any slacking. Even Lidia looked like she was reading for her life. Only Mrs. Davis looked relaxed as she slouched in her chair in a sleepy looking state. If I didn't know any better, I'd think she was drugged up.

I finished reading the folder. A pretty basic case other than the violence. Spirits are haunting the whole place. They are very angry and violent. Mr. Davis' assistant was thrown into the wall in the downstairs employee bathroom and now suffers from a broken hip. Two customers were thrown from a second story window but were caught by tree branches and managed to make it to the ground unharmed. The reason for the anger and violence is unknown and there is two ghosts haunting the place. One appears to be a middle aged man who is solely responsible for the violence as far as anyone can tell and the other is a young girl who wanders the halls of the building, weeping.

By the time I had finished, Mr. Davis was sweeping through the room, looking rather victorious. "I almost forgot. We were finally able to get both of them on film." He rushed to the monitors and clicked a few buttons, enlarging one of the smaller videos to take up the whole screen. We all stood around and watched. The room looked empty. It was some kind of private office. Probably Mr. Davis' office judging by how expensive the room looked.

After a few seconds, the screen flickered. A second later, a transparent figure, almost so transparent that it was like it wasn't there, walked over to the window and looked out. He began to shake and turn red before disapearing. Only a few seconds later, the little girl, also transparent, rushed to the window and began to sob uncontrolably before disapearing herself. I shivered, both from the video and from how cold and tense the atmosphere of the room was.

"I'm not sure what it means but I know we can find out." Naru said before exchanging a strange look with his father.

His father stepped aside. "I'm going to go to my rental office to get some work done. I'll be taking your mother with me. Naru, you are in charge. You know this group of people best and know what jobs to give them. Lidia is now on your team as well. Get to know her like you know your little friends." he smiled and condescending smile and left with Mrs. Davis.

Naru remained emotionless for a second before snapping into his determined mode. "Takigawa and Matsuzaki, go with your bodyguards and bring me back a list of all the rooms that are marked and with what color that are marked with. After that, I request that Matsuzaki make charms to protect all green X'd rooms, including this one. Miss. Hara, I want you to walk with your bodyguard and tell me what you can sense and where. Mr. Brown, you may accompany Miss. Hara and if she finds a specific room, you will be the one to exorcise it later with the help of Tagigawa. Lidia, you and Lin will look over the monitors and tell me if anything changes. Keep everything recorded for later playback. And Mai..."

"I know, I know. Go get your tea."

"You're catching on." He smiled a smile that somehow looked like a smirk and a sincere smile and sat down to create a system of folders to keep things recorded. Everyone set to work. Even Lidia seemed to stop glaring at me long enough to admire Naru for his sense of leadership and organization. "After you're done making tea for everyone, you can sit down with me to help me create these folders."

There was a kitchenette built into the room we were in. I started making the tea and jumped when I noticed someone had come to stand beside me. It was my bodyguard, Max. "Hey there. You want some tea too?" I asked politely.

He shook his head, his eyes hidden by a pair of thick sunglasses. "No thank you. I don't drink tea."

"I could make you some coffee." I offered again and he shook his head again. "Maybe later." he then turned to face the rest of the room with me in his peripheral vision.

It took three hours for everyone who left to return. The chart showed that there was a total of thirty rooms. Three floors with ten different types of rooms on each floor. Two of the rooms had a red X on them, twenty-six rooms had green X's and two room was uncharted territory. Ayako had already put charms on all the green X'd doors to keep them protected and an investigation was being done on the red X'd rooms and the uncharted rooms. Naru and I finished labeling and filing all the folders long ago and were now on the internet looking up the building's history.

Naru pointed at a paragraph of the page we were on. "According to this site, this building has always been used for business. Before my father bought it, it was empty for fifty years. The building was first made sometime in the 1960's by a man named Ronald Aarons who, at that time, had been the richest man in the city. He was married to a woman named Elaine and had a little daughter named Rebecca. The building closed down after the man and his daughter died. The case was so confidential that no one to this day knows how he died."

"Wow...do you think that the man and the girl who died are the ghosts that haunt this place?" I asked.

"It's very likely. Scroll down and see if there's a picture of the man and his family."

I did and at the bottom was a family portrait of a distinguished looking man sitting in a chair with an elogant woman standing to the side of his chair and a little girl sitting on the floor by his feet with the skirt of her dress flowing around her. I saw Naru lean over my shoulder. "That's the man and that's the girl from the video. I'm sure of it. All I'm wanting to know currently is where is the woman? It never said that anything happened to her."

"Judging by this picture, she's about twenty-five in it and it's been fifty years. She'd be seventy-five years old right now if she's even still alive." I answered. "Maybe if we talk to her, she could tell us how he died. She was his wife after all."

He nodded and googled Elaine Aarons. He got several results and clicked the one at the top. It was a wikipedia page with two pictures and a few paragraphs. One was of her when she was young and one was of her now, looking very old but very firey in the eyes. "It says she's still alive. She's very famous for three reasons. She's very rich, she writes checks every year to several charities and thirdly, she's a recluse. To get an interview with her would be almost imposible."

"Do you think you can do it though?"

"I think I can. But it would require getting her information. Lin can do that but the way he has to do it isn't very legal." Naru muttered, glancing at the man in question. As if he heard us, he turned around and stood up. He walked up to us and looked at the screen. "Do you think you can find her for us?" Naru asked.

"Yes."

Naru pulled me up from the chair and the older, Chineseman sat and got right to work. After a few minutes, the printer came to life and printed out a single piece of paper. Lin handed it to Naru. It had the name Elaine Aarons, an address and a phone number. "Everyone. I want you to come over here and read about the lives of the ghosts before they died."

Everyone got up from where that were sitting around the monitor and read over the article. When they finished and saw the family portrait, they gasped. "That's them..." John san said.

"Lin has found the address of the woman in the photo. We're going to call and schedule an interview. Maybe some information she has will lead us to how they died so we can better understand how to help them move on."

Bou san rubbed his hands together. "Sounds like a plan. Will we all be going to talk to her?"

"She's a very old woman. I don't want her to feel overwhelmed or frightened. "Lin, Lidia, Mai and I will go."

Everyone who's names were not mentioned looked slightly upset but everyone understood that there was no reason for everyone to go to the woman's house at once. Naru went into the hall with his bodyguard and came back a few minutes later. "I called. She's aware of our interest and she has agreed to sit with us to talk this afternoon. Before that, we'll all head out to lunch."

This news seemed to make everyone relax. We put the monitors on auto and Lin set his watch to beep if there was any activity. We left the building and walked a block to a diner. We had just sat down with our menus when the waiter came to take our order. I had to hold back a startled gasp when I noticed that the waiter was none other than Andrew Geffory Rodgers.

"How's it goin' mutt? What can I get you?"


	8. CASE 1 IS WRAPPED UP

**THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH TO ALL MY REVIEWERS AND READERS! YOU GUYS SERIOUSLY SEEM TO LIKE THIS STORY AND I WANT TO DO MY BEST TO MAKE IT AWESOME. I SHOULD FINISH IT UP WITHIN THE NEXT 5 CHAPTERS BUT I MIGHT ADD MORE. I ALSO MIGHT ADD A SHORT EPILOGUE.**

**!ATTENTION! I'M GOING TO CREATE A REASON FOR GENE'S DEATH. MAKE IT SEEM MUCH LESS LIKE AN ACCIDENT SO WHILE NARU IS WORKING FOR HIS FATHER, HE DOES HIS OWN INVESTIGATION ON THE SIDE TO DISCOVER THE MYSTERY BEHIND THE ACCIDENT TWO YEARS AGO. ENJOY THE STORY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM.**

Mai's POV:

_I had to hold back a startled gasp when I noticed that the waiter was none other than Andrew Geffory Rodgers._

_"How's it goin' mutt? What can I get you?"_

"Andrew? What are you doing here?" I asked, too shocked to get angry about him calling me 'mutt'.

"I work here. I'll be your waiter this afternoon. What can I get you to drink?"

After we gave our drink orders and he left, everyone at the table except Naru turned to me. Bou san was first to ask a question. "How do you know him Mai?"

"Naru and I were out for a walk yesterday morning and we ran into him. He's an old classmate of Naru's but Andrew isn't aware of this so don't drop any hints."

"Why don't you want him to recognize you?" Ayako asked Naru who kept his usual poker face.

"I've had my psycic cabibilities for years and we were able to hide it from the public until my freshman year in high school. I was working on a project with Mr. Andrew who was my lab partner at the time and as we were trying to create an electric shock, my PK caused a surge to jump up in my hand and course through my body. It caused everything in the class room to surge with the same electric energy right in front of everyone's eyes. When I tried to touch the table..."

He paused and I gave him a meaningful look that I wasn't sure he had seen. "When I tried to touch the table, I didn't notice that my lab partner had his own hand on it and I ended up putting a positive charge to a negative charge which caused him to get electricuted. The pain and damage of the incident caused him to be put in the hospital for two weeks. When he came back, he wasn't very happy with me. His father is actually the head reporter for the most read tabloid in all of England..."

"So he told his father about your PK and his father exposed you as a psycic to the general public." I finished for him and he nodded in confirmation.

"I knew I recognized you!" Everyone, including Naru, jumped a foot as Andrew came back with our drinks and sat them in front of us. "You're the kid that electricuted me. I almost became a quadriplegic because of that."

At that point, there was a long silence that branched out for about sixty seconds before Andrew eyed a man standing by the diner's check-out counter that was probably his manager. He asked us what we wanted with a big fake smile and we ordered our food with the same faux happiness before he left and we could breathe easy.

"He hates you Oliver." Lidia said like she couldn't believe anyone could hate Naru. She obviously hasn't heard of the famous 'Naru's first impression' when we were all in Japan.

"Thank you captain obvious." Bou san mumbled and I saw everyone else supressing a smile. Even Lin san looked like he was pinching his thin lips together.

There was an uncomfortable atmosphere for the rest of lunch due to the cold looks from our waiter towards Naru. I felt sorry for Andrew but it was no reason for him to be so mean. It's been about five years. I believe I remember Naru telling me he graduated at seventeen and he left for Japan as soon as he was eighteen. I almost gasped. That means Naru's birthday was next week! While the check was being paid for with Naru's father's company card, I plotted his birthday present. It would have to be brilliant. Something from the heart. What do you give a boy who appears to have everything?

As soon as the bill was paid, we all headed back to the building. I was the last person to walk out the diner and I was suddenly stopped by someone. I turned around to see that Andrew had his hand on my shoulder. "Oh! Andrew. Hi."

"Hey. Mai right?" he asked, looking so polite, it was hard to believe he had been lividly angry only a few minutes ago.

"Yes. Can I help you?" I asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable at how close he was.

"I may not be on best of terms with Oliver but I was hoping you and I could be friends."

I stared at him, dumbfounded. "Um..."

"I was thinking you and I could go see a picture."

"A what?"

"A movie. Forgive my slang." He rubbed the back of his neck, looking a bit nervous.

"Oh. Oooooh." I said as it hit me. "You're asking me out on a date, aren't you."

"Yeah. Kinda." He chuckled shyly.

"I'm really flattered Andrew but I have a boyfriend." I admitted, blushing with both embarassment from the awkwardness and from the pride that I could admit that I had one.

He stopped smiling awkwardly and he went as pale as a ghost. I looked over my shoulder to see Naru standing right behind me. "I would be that boyfriend. It was nice running into you. Let's try not to do it again. Goodbye Andrew." Naru put his hand on my shoulder and led me away from the dejected looking Andrew and into the building.

"You didn't have to be so rude Naru." I stated and he didn't reply. Instead of going up the stairs, Lin san, Lidia, Naru and I stood by the door with our body guards until everyone else was upstairs.

"It's time to go to the interview with Lady Aarons. She's expecting us in twenty minutes." Naru said and I saw a black town car pull up outside of the building. "Let's go."

The ride to Lady Aaron's estate was also silent. The town car was like a limo with seats on each side of the back. Lin and Lidia sat on one side while Naru and I sat on the other. I spent the fifteen minutes there thinking about what to get Naru for his birthday. The only distraction was the radio softly playing the song that had been playing on my radio the other morning. I softly sang along which caused Naru to focus all his attention on to me. Me singing seemed to really interest him which made me smile secretively. I think I just thought of Naru's present.

We pulled through a massive, open gate and drove down the long, curving drive till we were parked right in front of the mansion. Waiting on the porch was an elderly woman in a women's pant suit with a golden cane in one hand and a glass of red wine in the other. She downed the whole glass as soon as she could see us. We piled out of the town car and walked up the stairs. After a butler came out to take the wine glass from her, Naru shook her hand.

"It's wonderful to meet you Lady Aarons. My name is Oliver Davis. These are my assistants, Mai Taniyama, Lin Kojo and Lidia Wilder. You know why we're here."

"Welcome. It's wonderful to meet the son of the famous Davis family." while the kind old woman talked politely with Naru as we were shown in and given a place to sit in a parlor type area, I put the pieces together. Naru used his real name because he knew his family's fame would allow him to get a meeting with the reclusive woman."\

When we were all sat down with a cup of tea in hand, the woman took a deep breath. "Okay. I'm ready. Ask away."

"Thank you." Naru pulled a pair of black rimmed glasses from his jacket pocket and put them on before taking a paper Lin san was holding out. "We won't take much of your time. First off. Could you tell us how your marraige to Ronald Aarons was? Any fights?"

"It was like most wealthy marriages. We didn't fall in love until a few years after the arranged wedding and I silently put up with his drinking problem."

"How bad would you say his drinking problem was? Did it lead him to be violent or angry in any way?" Naru asked.

"He was such a kind man if he was sober so it was shocking to see him when he drank." Her eyes looked so sad, my heart reached out to her. "He was violent...he would often beat me and my daughter. My daughter had a minor form of autism. She could walk but she was unable to speak because of it. She would often get so frustrated by her inability to communicate that she'd walk around the house crying."

"One final question. Please tell me about the day your daughter and husband died with as much detail as you can."

The woman placed her fragile looking hands in her lap and her tired eyes focused on the fire that was crackling in the fireplace in the corner. "I was twenty-five the day they died. I woke up and made breakfast. My husband had been drinking more and more often so when he came downstairs, he was yelling at me. When my daughter came down, he yelled at her too. After breakfast, he told me today he wanted to take our daughter to work for a company event. I was afraid for her but I knew better than to tell him no."

She took a deep breath that added to the tenseness of the illusion. "I was not the best wife Mr. Davis...I allowed myself to give into lust. There was a young man that took lunch deliveries to my husband's job. I was having an affair with him. I was rushing there to meet him before he went inside so I could talk with him. The young man pulled me to him and we kissed for a while. We were lost in passion when, out of nowhere...my husband came flying down from the sky and landed on the sidewalk beside us...I looked up and saw that I had mistakingly stopped underneath his office window. He had seen me cheat and he had jumped from the window..."

We waited for her to calm down. Even I was on the verge of fainting from her tragic story. "I looked up and saw my daughter standing in the window my husband had jumped from. The glass he had jumped through was broken and little slivers were still falling and hitting the sidewalk. I yelled for her to back up and wait outside of daddy's office for me and she backed away from my view. As I was rushing up the stairs, I could hear the ambulence nearing. I opened the door to my husband's office to see my daughter back by the window, looking down..."

_FLASHBACK (In Lady Aaron's POV)_

_Rebecca was standing by the window, crying her eyes out. _

_"Rebecca. Back away from the window honey, please...come to me."_

_She looked at me and started to walk towards me but she stopped after a couple steps. "M...m...Mama! Daddy is dead!" I gasped when she spoke. It was the first time in her life she had ever said anything._

_"You spoke...you said mama..."_

_"Daddy is dead!" She screamed again and looked out the window!_

_I took a careful step towards her. "Please Rebecca...come to me. It's dangerous to be near the window."_

_"Daddy...daddy!"_

_"Daddy didn't love us Rebecca! He hurt us! Daddy hurt us! Mama loves you! Now come here this instant!" I screamed, losing my temper. The little girl took a step back, startled. She began to wobble as she began to lean backwards, towards the broken window that went from the floor to the ceiling._

_Rebecca screamed as she tripped and fell out the window. "Mama!"_

_"Rebecca!"_

_END FLASHBACK_

"And she tripped and fell out the window..." Lady Aarons said finally. A butler who had been standing by her chair motioned for us to stand.

"It's time you leave. She's tired and I'm sure she'd like to rest." He stated, helping the poor, old woman from her chair and leading her towards the staircase while we were led from the house by another butler. Once in the towncar, we all started to discuss what we heard.

Once I had my chance to speak, I directed my question at Naru. "We've got all the information we need to talk with these spirits and calm them down. It should only take us the rest of the day. This case was so easy...if it was this easy, why do you think that Mr. Davis had such a hard time solving it?"

"I don't think he did." Lin san said quietly. "I think he had intended for Naru to take this case and solve it. Kind of a way for Naru to prove himself."

"Maybe not. If he really wanted Naru to prove his full potential, he would've given him something much more difficult." I stated.

"Maybe it was just a way to get Oliver back in the country. Maybe there's another case Mr. Davis has in mind and this was the ploy to lure him back to England." Lidia stated, smiling briliantly at Naru when Naru's eyes seemed to lighten.

"Then I know what case he has in mind...but this case is more of a mystery than a paranormal case." Naru stated. "I believe he wants me to solve my brother's case..."

Gene?" I asked. "But I thought Gene's death was a simple, walked into the street and was hit case."

"Yes, but that was only part of it. We were never able to find out who had hit him. As my mother remembers it, it had began to rain lightly when they left to get me. My mother was inside, waiting for the town car to be brought to the front of the townhouse. It was taking a long time so Gene offered to call a cab. He walked into the street to make the aproaching cab stop but it didn't, running him over before he even knew what was happening. My mother had ran outside to him but before she made it, two men in suits got out of the cab and picked him up. They threw him in the cab with them and drove off..."

"Then what happened?" I asked, touching his arm gently, to let him know I was there for him.

"My mother was histerical when she called me to tell me what happened. I dismissed myself from the boarding school and took a cab home to find my mother and father in the parlor. Mother was crying on Mrs. Laura's shoulder while my father was on the phone, yelling at the police to find Gene...he was found the following morning in the river on the other side of town. No one would let my mother or myself in to see him. Only my father was allowed in to identify the body...I've been silently looking over the case for the last couple years but unless I can get some more information, I can't do anything else."

We were about to comfort him but we arrived back at the building. The look of determination on Naru's face told me it was time to wrap up this case.


	9. MAKE ME WORK FOR IT

**I HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS I'VE PUT UP. :) THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. IT REALLY BRINGS BACK MY PASSION TO WRITE WHEN I SEE THAT MY STORIES ARE LIKED SO MUCH.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM.**

Mai's POV:

It took exactly an hour to go to the source of the problem, exorcise the spirits and create charms to put in that area. It wasn't a suprise to hear that the source was Mr. Davis' office. We got together in the base for a celebratory drink with Mr. and Mrs. Davis and after the first three hours of staying to make sure the spirits were gone, the rules were lifted and the bodyguards were dismissed.

"Oliver, your mother and I will be returning home. If it isn't too much to ask, could you and a few more people stay for just a while longer. I want to make sure that the spirits are gone because we're going to clean up the building tomorrow and open it back up the day after."

Naru nodded, not speaking to or looking at his father as he read a thick volume of some book. As soon as his parents were gone, Ayako and Bou san stood up, giving me a hug as I sat on the couch beside Naru. "We're going to head back to the townhouse. Can we trust you to keep her safe?" Ayako asked Naru who looked up from his book long enough to nod at them with eye contact.

They had been gone for fifteen minutes before John san and Masako stood up claiming they had planned to go on a date this evening if all went well. Inspite of the longing looks Naru was recieving from Lidia, she stood up too and said she needed to head back to the townhouse to rest and make a few calls. As she walked out the door, it left only Naru, Lin san and myself. Naru gave me a sideways glance of expectation. I sighed and got up to make him some tea.

"Would you like something to drink too Lin san?" I asked and he grunted in agreement.

I had just put the kettle on to boil when the lights suddenly flicked out. An earsplitting scream echoed off the walls of the room and it took me a second to realize the scream had come from me. "N-naru?"

"Mai, don't move. I don't want you hurting yourself." Naru said and I squealed when I felt a hand touch my shoulder in the pitch dark. "Calm down. It's me." Naru put and arm around my lower back and led me away from the stove.

"But the tea..."

"It's an electric stove. It's off. Lin. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. There's a few flashlights in an emergency bag by the door. Can you get to them without hurting yourself?"

"I think so. Mai, stay still. I'll come back for you." I felt his arm leave my back and a few seconds later, a bright light was shining in my face. "Found them."

Naru walked up to me and handed me a flashlight while handing one to Lin san. Lin san shinned his light on the light switch by the door. He flicked it a few times expirimentally. "The power's off."

"You don't think it's the work of those ghosts do you..?" I asked, walking over to Naru and standing by his side.

"No. They're long gone. It's the work of a human. Probably someone who knows we're here and wants to play a prank on us. I don't think it would be your step father because your step mother would stop him from being childish. I believe that Masako and Father Brown are really on a date so not them...that leaves Lidia and my parents. My parents are in no way childish and I don't see any reason for Lidia to do this. Let's get out of here and go home."

Naru linked arms with me and we all walked through the dark building. I almost tripped once but I caught myself on the railing of the stairs. When we got outside, we saw that the sun was still high in the sky. The building must have tinted windows for us to be that lost in there without lights. The towncar wasn't out front so I assumed that one of the other team members took it. "I'll call a cab." Lin san offered.

Twenty minutes later, we were back at the townhouse. We went to Ayako and Bou san first to ask them about it. Both looked genuinely suprised. "It wasn't us." Bou san said honestly. "We went right home."

"Well, the only other culprite we had in mind was Lidia but she went home right after you guys. She should be here by now." Naru said softly, staring into space. He snapped back to attention almost as quick and stood up from the couch he was sitting on in the living room. "I'll ask her."

He walked from the room and I heard his soft footsteps on the stairs. When the footsteps stopped, I knew he was outside of Lidia's room. I strained to listen but all I could hear was a soft murmur. Letting curiosity get the better of me, I waited until Bou san and Ayako were deep in a conversation before sneaking from the room. I tiptoed as quietly as possible up the stairs and peaked through the smaller hallway.

"No one was in the hall and Lidia's door was still closed. I pressed my ear up against it and I still heard the soft murmuring. Suddenly, the talking stopped. I froze. What if they knew I was out here? I breathed a sigh of relief when the talking started up again. Wait...the talking was louder. Angrier. The talking stopped again and without thinking, I threw open the door.

I felt something in my chest break into pieces as I watched Naru and Lidia fling theirselves away from eachother as they saw me. They had been kissing..."Mai..." Naru whispered. I had never seen him look so scared. "It's not what you think." he took a step toward me and I took a step back.

"Stay away from me..." I didn't wait for his response. I ran. I ran as fast as I could down the stairs and out the front door. The image of his eyes full of regret burned into my mind. How could I actually delude myself into thinking that this beautiful boy was meant for me? He could have anybody...even the beautiful Lidia. Well, if that's what he wants, that's what he'll get...

I finally ran out of steam about five blocks later. I leaned against a pole, breathing heavily. I nearly jumped ten feet in the air when I heard a boy call my name. I sighed in relief when I saw that it wasn't Naru. "Hey Andrew." I mumbled.

His green eyes looked startled. "Have you been crying? What happened?"

I sniffed and wiped my face quickly. "No..."

He sighed in compassion and led me over to a bench a few feet away. He sat me down and sat beside me. Against my better judgment, I allowed him to lean my head on his shoulder. I couldn't stop the tears. I cried pathetically on his shoulder, feeling more alone than I've ever felt in my entire life. More alone than when my mother died. More alone than when my father died. More alone than when I used to live in an orphanage...

"What did he do?" Andrew asked, already figuring out that it was something that Naru had done.

I jerked my head away from him. "It's none of your business."

"It's my business when jerks hurt pretty girls like you." He stated, an overwhelming look of bitterness and simpathy in his eyes. I couldn't stop the blush. "You look like you could use a cup of coffee." He stood up and held out his hand for me to take.

I stared at him, contemplating on whether I wanted to take him up on his offer. "Fine..." I took his hand and let him help me up. "But I want tea, not coffee. And it's not a date."

"Of course not." His answering smile was kind of dazzling, I had to blink a couple times.

We stopped a couple blocks later at a little cafe, taking one of the outdoor tables. A few minutes later, I was holding a warm cup of herbal tea while Andrew sipped on his coffee. I inhaled the scent of it, somehow being reminded of Naru. I looked down.

"You're crying again...please don't cry." I looked up at Andrew, his eyes locked on me.

"Sorry..." I mumbled pathetically, wiping away a stray tear that threatened to drop into my teacup at any time.

"Will you tell me why you're crying now?"

I stared coldly into the cup. I took a long drink and spoke slowly. "My boyfriend...cheated on me..."

"Oliver did that, eh?" he shook his head, his eyes full of condemnation. "With which girl? I remember two other girls from the diner close to your age. One with short, black hair and the other with long, blonde hair."

"The blonde..." I whispered.

"Mai...you don't deserve that. You deserve someone who's going to be faithful to you."

I was about to respond when I heard heavy footsteps nearing me. The person was running and without turning around, I ran with all my might. "Mai!" Two different people yelled at the same time. Both Andrew and Naru.

I expected both to run for me but I heard only one set of footsteps behind me. I made a sharp turn and ran into a park. I could see a weeping willow tree up ahead. Without thinking, I ducked under it, hoping he didn't notice. It was wishful thinking. A few seconds later, he was standing under the tree with me.

"Mai, please listen to me." I tried to run but he grabbed my arms and jerked my back into his chest. I faced away from him, my arms dangling as he pressed his face into my hair. "Please...just give me sixty seconds to explain." I didn't say anything so he continued.

"Lidia had come on to me and I told her no so she started to pretend to cry. When I didn't change my mind, she kissed me and I pushed her off me. Then she told me she hated me for hurting her two years ago. She had actually wanted the marriage that would have happened...I felt guilty...So I kissed her goodbye. That's what you saw..."

"Why should I believe you..."

"Because you told me once that you always knew if I was lying." He spun me around and made me look into his eyes. I tried to look away but he put his hands on both sides of my face, keeping me in place. "Tell me. Do you think I am lying to you Mai?"

He wasn't lying. I knew he wasn't but I couldn't bring myself to speak yet. He sighed and took one hand from my face and pulled the clip I had from my hair and snapped it into his hair, keeping his bangs pushed aside. I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped from my lips. "Naru..." I whispered, feeling an intense urge to kiss him. I felt guilty for thinking he'd ever dump me for Lidia but there was one think I was still angry about. "...you shouldn't have kissed her at all. Even to say goodbye...do you have any idea how much that hurts me?"

The guilt burned fresh in his eyes. "I'm sorry..."

"I know." I stated, trying to keep the emotion out of my voice but failing entirely.

"Will you ever forgive me?"

"I don't know..."

He dropped his hands and pulled the clip from his hair, putting it back into mine. "I understand. You can have as long as you need." He looked down, struggling to put his emotional mask back in place.

I held out my hand and he looked up at me, confused. "Don't misunderstand me. I'm not forgiving you yet. But what kind of person would I be if I didn't at least give you the chance to earn my forgivness." I gave him a small smile and his answering smile was just as small but nonetheless adorable. He took my hand. "Let's go. Walk me home."

"Sure thing." He led me out from under the tree. We had walked a few feet when Naru stopped dead in his tracks, pulling me behind him. I looked around his shoulder to find Andrew, looking pissed.

"Mai? What are you doing with him?" Andrew asked.

"Can we talk later Andrew?" I tried to take Naru's hand and walk away but Naru wouldn't budge.

"Mai, he cheated on you. Why are you still with him?" Andrew said angrilly.

"What I do is my business Andrew."

"I thought we were friends." he whispered, looking dejected.

"We are but you don't have a right to get angry about what happened." I stated.

"Mai, this guy is a jerk! He's a cruel person! Why are you with him at all?"

"Andrew! Just shut up about him! You don't know him at all! Stop standing there Naru! Let's go!"

Naru looked livid as he finally let me pull him away from the tense circle. I could hear Andrew walking several feet behind us. "Mai..."

I spun around. "Stay away from me! We just met and you're acting like we're best friends! Just leave me and the people I care about alone!" I spun back around and exited the park with Naru, leaving a stunned Andrew behind. We had walked for a few minutes and were close to home when I finally let myself rant. "I can't believe him...he has no right to make you out to be this cruel, bad guy."

"That's because I really am one." he stated softly and I stopped which made him stop. "Before I met you, I really was a jerk. That's what I was known by in high school here. I acted like I was so much better than anyone here. I guess a lot of it was my fault for letting my parents convince me that being born a Davis somehow made me better than everyone else. I listened to all the things I was ever told. I was told I was handsome and intelligent and better...but since I met you, I know one thing for sure..."

"And what's that?" we had been standing there facing eachother. The sun was beginning to set on us but neither of us paid any attention to it.

"I know that you've made me a better person...but if I'm going to go and kiss another girl just because she makes me feel guilty, then I'm no better than I was when I still lived here." inspite of the fact that his face was nearly emotionless, his words were enough to make me start to cry. He looked startled and started to panic. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"N-no. I'm just really happy."

He chuckled softly and took my hand again. "It's dark. Let's get you home."

"Ok." I sniffed and leaned against him. "I forgive you by the way."

"I don't think you should yet." His words made me look at his face in disbelief. He was smirking, his eyes playful. "I think you should make me work for it."

"Don't think I'm going to forget that. I'll be holding you up on it." I smiled and his returning smile was brilliant.

"I'm counting on it."


	10. CHASTITY CHARM READ THE WARNING

**I LOOOOVED WRITING THE LAST CHAPTER. IT WAS SO CUTE AT THE END. :) I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT TOO.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM.**

**!ATTENTION! WARNING! - THIS CHAPTER HAS A TINY PART OF SEXUALITY IN IT BETWEEN NARU AND MAI. JUST A BIT OF MAKING OUT AND *COUGHS* SECOND BASE.**

Mai's POV:

Naru and I returned home to discover that Lidia was gone. She felt so guilty that she packed her bags and left. She left a note on my bed.

_Dear Mai,_

_I'm sorry sorry that I've hurt you both. I really hope I havn't ruined_

_your relationship with Oliver...Give him another chance. It was my fault._

_Goodbye,_

_Lidia_

I gasped when I felt a hand softly touch my shoulder. Naru looked over at the note and looked sadly at me. "It's my fault too." He whispered.

I opened the drawer of my bedside table and put the note in it. I shut the drawer and wrapped my arms around Naru's neck. "Let's just forget about it right now...I'm tired."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned his face into my hair. "Goodnight. I love you."

I blushed. The few times Naru has said it so openly weren't enough to get me used to it. It felt like I was truely hearing it for the first time. Like he really meant it this time. He pulled away slightly and tried to kiss me but I turned my face so he kissed my cheek. "You'll know I forgive you when I let you kiss me."

"Any ideas of how you're going to make me work for it?" he mumbled, his lips still pressed against my cheek.

"A few. First off, I want you to let me help you with your brother's case. You'll need all the help you can get."

He pulled his face away from mine and looked me in the eyes. "So you think I have what it takes to find out who killed him?"

"You're the famous Oliver Davis. You can do anything." We smiled at eachother for a long while.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat and we jumped apart. Ayako and Bou san were standing in the doorway, looking concerned. Ayako was the first to speak. "So why did you both run out of the house earlier?"

"Nothing. I was missing something and since we couldn't find it, we retraced my steps." I said, not wanting to get into the whole issue with them.

"What did you misplace?" Bou san asked which floored me.

"Uh...my cellphone."

"Mai, you've gotta be more careful with electronics. They're expensive." Ayako scolded maternally.

"I know. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"It better not." Ayako said, giving me a big hug. "Now get some sleep. Naru, go to your room."

"Excuse me..." Naru began to object but a look from me silenced him. "Actually..." Naru started again. "I need to talk to everyone in the drawing room. Do you think we can do that before bed?"

"Tomorrow." Ayako said and no one questioned her. I think everyone gained a new sort of respect for Ayako when she married Bou san and adopted me. She became a mother figure instead of a woman in her thirties trying to look younger.

We all said goodnight and I was left alone to get ready for bed.

_-THE NEXT DAY-_

I yawned and stretched as I woke up. The sun was shinning in my eyes so I grumbled and turned away from it, only gasp. Naru was leaning by my bed, trying to carefully set something on my bedside table without waking me. "Sorry." he said monotonously. "I was hoping you wouldn't wake up."

"Sorry to ruin your plans. What's that?" I asked. He picked it up off the table and handed it to me as I sat myself up. It was a white jewelry box with a red ribbon tied around it. I pulled off the ribbon and opened the box. Inside was a necklace. It had a silver chain and a diamond in the shape of a teardrop. "It's beautiful Naru..."

"I was up early, taking a walk with Lin and we passed by a jewelry store. This was in the window."

"Is this your way of trying to get me to forgive you?" I asked as he helped me put it on.

"I didn't think you'd forgive me just because I gave you a diamond necklace but I did hope it would help."

"It's very pretty but I don't need fancy presents." Despite my words, I admired the necklace, holding the diamond tight in my hand for a moment.

"I'm going to try a little bit of everything to make you happy. I was really scared yesterday. I kept thinking of returning to Japan with you hating me and you never wanting to talk to me again." his features looked frustrated, his fists clenched, a light blush on his face and neck.

I laughed. "That's not going to happen. Don't look so embarassed." I ruffled up his hair a bit and hugged him tightly to my chest.

"Mai." He said in a muted voice.

"Yes Naru?"

"Do you realize that you're pressing my face into your chest?"

I froze and practically threw him away from me. "I'm so sorry." I crossed my arms over me as my face turned bright red. Naru was blushing too but he was smirking. "What? Why are you smirking?" I said in a panic.

"I think I just got to second base."

My face felt like it just blew up. "N-no you didn't! It doesn't count unless it's your hands."

"Oh? I'm not quite sure what you mean. Show me." His blush was gone, the devilish smirk the prominate feature on his handsome face. He placed his hand into mine.

Was Naru asking what I think he was asking? Was I actually considering saying yes? Naru's always been such a gentleman that it really hasn't crossed my mind too often that he was still a man who had the same urges as other males his age. "I think my guardians would get really mad at us both if I let you." I chocked out, averting my eyes from his.

His smirk fell and he blushed for a whole new reason. "I'm sorry. That was really uncalled for. I shouldn't have asked." he pulled his hand from mine and looked away.

Great...now I was feeling guilty for making him feel guilty. Without really thinking it through, I grabbed his hand back and placed it on my chest. His eyes were as wide as saucers as he stared at me in shock. We stayed like that for who knows how long. Him touching me and me blushing and looking away while I kept his hand in place with my own. He took control and curved his hand around it, unmistakable lust in his eyes.

Leaning up, he placed a soft kiss on my lips. Forgetting my earlier promise that he wouldn't get a kiss until he was forgiven, I kissed him back. My eyes fluttering closed, I gasped when I felt his tongue lightly trace my bottom lip. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and our tongues fought for dominance. I felt his hand snake around my lower back as he leaned us both down onto the bed, him supporting his weight over me with his knees. He moved the hand on my back away and used it for extra support as he deepened the kiss.

"Naru..." I whispered against his lips as the hand on my chest trailed down and reached under my shirt, tracing little circles across my stomach. His mouth trailed down to my neck and sucked lightly on my pulse point.

"What are you doing?" A voice rumbled without warning. I screamed as Naru's weight was taken off me. Bou san had his arm around Naru's neck. "Are you both stupid? Is that it? Has Ayako and I not told you enough the dangers of an intimate relationship? Do you want to get pregnant?"

I sat up quickly and adjusted my shirt, tears spilling freely from my eyes as Naru struggled to get free. "Let him go! You're hurting him!"

"I'm glad I'm hurting him! Maybe it'll teach him to keep his hands off you!" Bou san's loud voice caused Ayako to rush in and shut the door quickly.

"What are you doing to him Bou?" Ayako ripped Bou san's arm away from Naru's neck. Naru dropped to the floor and let in a ragged breath. "What happened?" she asked quickly, helping Naru off the ground. I caught a glimpse of his eyes. I've never seen him this scared. I've never been this scared.

"He was feeling up our daughter." Bou san said through clenched teeth.

"He WHAT?" Ayako tried to lunge at Naru but Bou san grabbed her around the waist and held her back. Naru sat on the bed limply, looking like he was having an out of body experience. His eyes wide, mouth slightly agape, arms hanging loosely at his sides.

"Calm down! I don't want you going to jail over it!" Bou san said and she calmed down after a few seconds of struggling.

"How..." Ayako paused to take a deep breath with her eyes closed. After a few moments, she opened her eyes. "How could you do this? Havn't we taught you anything?"

"I'm sorry..." Naru and I both said numbly, mentally preparing ourselves for the punishment.

"You both..." Bou san began and stopped, looking like he was at a loss for words. "I'm not allowed to punish you Naru and I won't be telling your father because he'd force you to stay in England but I am going to tell Lin. And as for you young lady...When we return to Japan, you're grounded for two weeks. You get to do absolutely nothing except for work and go to school when Spring Break ends. Understand me?"

"Yes sir..." Naru and I said at the same time.

"Because we know it will only backfire on us, we won't make you break up. But you both aren't allowed to so much as speak to one another for the two weeks." Ayako added. I felt like someone had just thrown a brick in my face. How was I going to help Naru with his brother's case when I wasn't even allowed to talk to him?

"Naru, come with me. We're going to talk to Lin. Mai, get ready and pack. We're leaving tomorrow morning." Bou san said and dragged Naru out of the room. Ayako left with them, leaving me to sit on the bed and cry. No doubt, everyone in the house knew about this because of how loud Bou san was when he yells. At least Naru's father and mother would be out of the house and at the office around this time like they usually are everyday.

I saw movement near the door and I looked up. The door was cracked open and Masako was standing outside the door, her kimono sleeve covering her mouth. "Mai? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She might have believed me if my voice hadn't cracked. She opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind her. She walked over to the bed and sat beside me.

"Did I hear correctly? Did you and Naru get busted in 'the act'?"

"No...it wasn't like that. It was just..."

"An intimate moment?" she asked and I nodded.

"Well, at least the case is over." She said, trying to make me feel a bit better in her own way. She looked at my neck. "You have a hickey."

I gasped and slapped my hand over the part of my neck she was looking at. I rushed over to the mirror on the wall and looked at the dark pink mark on my pale flesh. I really hope that they already noticed that. I really don't want to get in trouble for it later. Inspite of how upset I was, I couldn't help the smile that threatened to appear on my lips. He marked me. It was just one more way that I felt like I was his. I blushed in embarassment and pride, only for my happy moment to be interupted my a knock at the door.

I opened the door to see Lin san, Naru, Ayako and Bou san waiting. They all came in and Masako excused herself. All the adults stood while Naru and I were told to sit down on the edge of the bed. Lin was the first to broach the subject. "We've come to an agreement. Mai, I've explained to your guardians what Naru has in mind for solving his brother's case and they've agreed to something. You both will be allowed to remain in London to solve the case while the rest of the team goes home."

"Really? Thank you." I said, shocked that they'd allow this.

"We have a few conditions though." Ayako held up a hand. "Number one, Lin san will be staying behind to assist you both and to watch you like a hawk."

Bou san held up two fingers. "Number two, you are not allowed to be alone together at all. If we find out anything else happened between you two, you'll both be taken back to Japan to start the grounding punishment. Lin san has agreed that Naru will be grounded and forbidden to see you for two weeks as well if you ruin your chances of solving this case."

"Number three." Lin san said. "I will be putting a charm on both of you. If you try to touch eachother anywhere except the hands, you'll both be given a light shock. Minor electricution but it's enough to make you want to keep your hands off eachother."

The room turned silent as Lin took out two charms. He placed the charms against our necks and told us to hold the charms there with one hand and hold eachother's hands with our other hands. He spoke softly, saying some unknown language. I felt a slight burning where the charm was and my pulse began to hammer.

_"Te diva castitatis duo vetat a colloquiis. Sit hoc tener flos virgo non praeteribit. May amore obdura duo, cantus relicta opprimes humilis poena. Amen." _Lin chanted. "Okay. Take the charms off your necks.

We did as we were told. We were handed a hand mirror and we looked at our necks. Some intricate little pattern was on the right side of my neck and the left side of Naru's neck. It certainly drew the attention away from the hickey on the left side of my neck. "Alright, let's test this thing." Bou san said and took my hand. He pressed it against Naru's face.

A tremur coursed through me, making my skin prickle all over. It hurt a lot and I could tell my Naru's eyes that it hurt him as well. I jerked my hand back. "The only thing that can remove this charm is a Latin spell that only I know." Lin san stated. Ayako and Bou san looked satisfied that all would be well and they left us with Lin san. "I'm very disapointed in you both." The older Chinese man said but he had a small smile on his face that confused me.

Lin san joined my adopted parents in the hall and left us be, confident that nothing was going to go on between the two of us. "This...sucks..." I said, falling back in the bed.

Naru laid back too and leaned next to my ear. "Lin san informed me that this is all a ploy to make your adopted parents happy. He's going to remove it after everyone else leaves."

"When did he inform you?" I asked, wondering when they'd have an alone moment to discuss it.

"I can read lips. Lin san was mouthing it while your adopted parents were talking." Naru told me and I blinked in confusion. I didn't notice that. I was too focused on whoever was speaking at the time.

"Why doesn't Lin san care what we do?"

"He does but he thinks that the chastity charm is a bit harsh for one mistake."

Before we could say anything else, he reached his hand out to touch the dark pink mark on my neck.

"Don't." I said, pulling away. "The shock hurts."

His eyes looked truely repentent. "I'm sorry for getting us into this. It was my question that sparked the whole thing."

"I helped by answering it." I said softly, lacing fingers with his. The only kind of contact we could have without enduring shock therapy.

"I gave you a hickey." He smirked.

"Yes you did." I blushed.

"I have the strong urge to make it darker." he said, the lust back in his eyes.

"No. Not even when the charm is taken off. I don't want anyone having any proof that we've been doing anything."

"Alright...you know what?" he whispered close to my ear. He was so close, I could feel the electric shock begin to surge. It wouldn't hurt unless he touched me so I closed my eyes and tried to picture him making that hickey darker.

"What?" I asked him breathily.

"You have really soft skin. It's a shame I've been forbidden to touch it." He smirked, earning another blush from me.

"Maybe...we should change the subject." I said and stared at him through half lidded eyes. I was beginning to feel sleepy for no reason. Even Naru looked like he was on the verge of falling asleep.

Maybe it was a sidafect of the charm. Before either of us knew what happened, we were both fast asleep.


	11. I DREAM OF GENE

**I HOPE YOU'VE LIKED THE STORY SO FAR. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. I'M SORRY IF ANYONE FOUND THE LAST CHAPTER OFFENSIVE.**

**HINT: IF ANYONE WANTS TO KNOW WHAT THE SPELL SAYS FROM THE LAST CHAPTER, IT'S IN LATIN. IT SAYS, "**_**May the goddess of chastity forbid these two from intimacy. May the delicate flower in this young woman not be broken. May the love for these two remain strong, leaving this charm to work as a lowly punishment. Amen."**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM.**

Mai's POV:

I was standing on the porch of the townhouse. It was late afternoon and the rain was pouring down lightly from the sky. I stood there enjoying the feeling of the rain until Naru rushed right past me and held an arm out into the street. "Stop!" he yelled, stepping out into the middle of the lane.

Something was causing a red light to go off in my mind. "Naru! I think you need to get out of the street!"

"Naru?" he looked at me like he's never seen me before. Before I could even take a step, a cab going at an a fast speed hit him and sent him flying a few feet as it screeched to a stop. Two men stepped out of the back of the cab and picked him up, dragging him back to the backseat. It was then that I knew what I was seeing. It was how Gene died. So that was Gene...I ran for the cab just as they were throwing him in and dived into the car, somehow knowing that I was invisible to the men.

The men got into the cab and it drove off. Gene was laying on the floor by their feet with a nasty cut on his head. I panicked, unsure of what to do. I looked at both of the faces of the men, trying to memorize their looks and features for later. One was bulky and bald and the other was thin with a cap so I couldn't see his hair color. I stared out the window of the cab as we passed several places I've been to since I arrived here and a few that I havn't.

We drove for a very long time. By the time the car stopped, I had counted to sixty forty-three times. The men opened the doors and stepped out while two more that were waiting outside grabbed Gene and drug him by the arms towards a tree. We had stopped in the middle of the forest. I got out of the cab with that same feeling that told me nobody could see me. The men tied Gene to a tree and hit him in the face until he came to.

"You! Are you awake?" The man who had hit him asked.

"Hai..." He spoke in Japanese which earned him a punch in the face from somebody else.

"English! Speak English!"

"Yes...I'm awake...who are you?"

"It doesn't matter who we are. It only matters who you are."

"And who do you think I am?" he asked defiantly, earning him another punch.

"Oliver Davis."

"Oli..." Gene's eyes, a perfect copy of his brother's, lit with sudden understanding. "What do you want with me?"

"Huh?" I whispered. "Gene. Why are you pretending to be Naru?" I asked him but nobody paid me any mind. I was invisible to the world. Could it be that you're trying to protect his brother from these men?

"Your daddy owes us some money kid. I don't want you taking this personally but we need to give a little warning so he knows not to keep us waiting." The one who said this took out a pocket knife and held it to Gene's throat.

"What are you going to do..." He whispered, trying to hide his fear.

"This." The man cut a long jagged line on Gene's arm, cutting through the black fabric of the shirt and drawing blood. I gasped as the boy winced.

"Stop it!" I screamed. I ran for him and tried to untie his ropes but my hands just went right through him like I was a ghost. "Please...stop..."

Another man pulled out a knife and stabbed him in the stomach. I screamed, backing away and covering my eyes. I slunk to the ground and listened helplessly as the sound of metal on flesh filled the air as well as the smell of blood. The deep, pitiful sounds of agony coming from the boys lips finally ceased. I knew then that he was dead. I looked up as one of the men used his knife to cut the boy free.

"Take his body to the river and dump it in the harbor near the west dock. Don't let anyone see you." the man who said this got back into the cab and drove away as a black car drove around the bend of trees and picked up the rest of the men along with Gene. I didn't go along with them. I knew the rest of the story...

"Gene..." I whispered, sitting on the forest floor.

"Mai..." I heard a familiar voice whisper in reply. "Mai...Mai. Mai! Wake up!"

I jerked upright. "Huh?" I answered sleepily. I was laying in my bed while Naru leaned over me.

"Mai. You've been sleeping forever. We were about to call a doctor." he said softly. I then noticed that everyone else was standing in the room.

I sat up slowly. "How long have I been asleep?"

"It's been twenty-four hours practically." Ayako said, sitting beside me. "Everyone is already leaving for Japan in a few minutes."

"How did I sleep that long? Isn't that unatural?"

"One of the common sidafects of using that charm is exhaustion. Naru himself slept for a good fifteen hours." Lin san said. "Say goodbye to everybody. They need to get going."

A good five minutes was spent hugging and giving heartfelt goodbyes. I remembered when I tried to lean against Naru that the charm was still in affect. I jumped away. "Please be a good girl Mai." Ayako said, giving me one last hug. "We don't want anything happening to you."

"I understand. I'll be good. I love you guys."

"We love you too." Bou san said, joining the hug.

As soon as they were gone, I collapsed back into my bed. I put my face in my hands and began to cry. "Mai. What's wrong?" Naru asked, trying not to touch me.

"Hold that thought..." Lin san said and put his hand on our necks. He mumbled a soft spell. "The spell is broken." the older man left, knowing it wasn't his place to stay during emotionally intimate moments like this.

As soon as he was gone, Naru scooped me up into his arms and sat on the bed with me in his lap. He ran his hands up and down my back. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I dreamed about your brother..."

He was silent for a long moment. "What exactly did you dream about?" He said with no emotion, his poker face back.

"I dreamed about the day he died..." I whispered, pressing my face against his chest and crying into his shirt.

"Tell me everything."

And I did. Every little detail. His face remained emotionless throughout my whole story. At the end, he kissed the top of my head and laid me down in the bed. He crawled over me and laid behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Are you okay Naru?" I asked, unsure of what his internal reaction to this story was.

"I'm fine. I'm only worried about you. You've just been through a terrible ordeal. You should rest."

"But I've slept for a whole twenty-four hours. I don't need sleep."

"Just lay down." he said softly.

It dawned on me what he was doing. Distracting himself with taking care of me so he wouldn't have to face it. "What are you going to do about this news?"

"Talk to my father. Then I'll go to the local morgue and ask to see photos and anything of value to help me find my next step. Don't focus on that right now."

I stayed silent for him, letting him think. No doubt he felt responsible for his brother's death in some way. After ten minutes, I had had enough of the silence. "What are you thinking?"

He sighed and I turned to face him. He looked depressed and worn out. "It was my fault..."

I sighed. I knew it. "It isn't. It isn't your fault at all. It's your father's for getting involved with the wrong kind of people."

"They were looking for me Mai. If I hadn't fought with my father all the time, I would never have gone to that boarding school and Gene wouldn't have been trying to hail that cab..."

"If none of that had happened, I wouldn't be in the arms of the man I love." I stated which earned a sheepish look from Naru.

"I'm being depressing, aren't I?"

"A little but you have a right to be. I just don't want you blaiming yourself for something you really couldn't have helped. He was trying to protect you from suffering that kind of fate."

"I know...I just can't help but think of what kind of life he could have had if it had been me like they had planned."

"My only question is why did it have to be you? They wanted to cut your father right in the heart so either one of you would've sufficed but they specifically went after Oliver Davis. Why not Gene Davis?"

"That is a good question. I'm not sure I have an answer to it. We'll need to get up in a minute and tell Lin about your dream. It'll be valueable information to include in the investigation."

"Alright, let's go then." I tried to get up but he pulled me back down, wrapped his arms around me in an iron grip.

"Wait." he whispered and put one hand on my cheek. He pulled my face foreward and placed a deep kiss on my lips. I kissed him back, wrapping one arm around his neck and the other against the back of his head. I felt the hand on my face trail down my neck and down my arm and waist before stopping at the top of my thigh. In one quick yank, my leg was wrapped around his hip.

He pressed his tongue against my lips and into my mouth, starting a seductive tango with my own tongue. I gasped against his mouth as the hand on my thigh went up my shirt and...

"Don't make me put the charm back on you two."

We were on opposite sides of the bed in no time flat, breathing more heavily than ever. "Sorry Lin san..." We both murmured.

"I don't feel that it's my place to order you around Naru considering you're nineteen but I am responsible for Mai. So both of you need to come with me."

"We're sorry Lin san. We promise not to do it again..." I begged.

"You're not in any trouble Mai." Lin san said.

"Oh..." I murmured, as Naru and I followed him into the drawing room diagnal from my room.

Lin san motioned for us to sit down. "We're going to talk about the case. You both have to admit that it's a much safer topic than the one you were venturing into a few minutes ago."

We both nodded solomnly. "We've got something to tell you Lin san. I had a dream that might help us solve the case."

We both recapped the dream for Lin san. Me telling it and Naru putting his two cents in every now and then. Throughout our retelling, Lin san jotted things down in a notepad every few seconds. At the end, he continued to write, probably writing down his thoughts as well. "I'll call the morgue and set an apointment for this afternoon. You appear to be ready Naru so Mai needs to get herself ready as well. Your father will be home this evening and we'll talk to him afterwards when we have more proof than just Mai's dream."

Naru linked arms with me and stood up, lifting me up as well. As soon as we were out of the room, I became hyper aware of Naru's eyes on me. I glanced to the side, blushing at the intensity of his stare. "What?" I asked. "Is there something on my face?"

"No." he said softly. His eyes looked so frustrated.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm getting sick of all the interuptions. As soon as this case is over, I really need to make plans for us to have some alone time." he said, smirking.

"I'm actually starting to agree with you on that...but not really."

"Why not really?" he asked, walking into my room with me.

"Because I know that if we were given that alone time, things would go much farther than I'm comfortable with."

"I would never push you into doing anything you weren't comfortable with. I think you'd suprise yourself with how much you'd really enjoy that alone time." the smile on his face when he said this made my breathing hitch. "Get yourself ready. I'll go down and tell Mrs. Laura that you need to eat."

I realized then that I was starving. I gave him a quick, tight hug and showed him to the door. As soon as he was gone, I took a quick shower and dressed in a cream colored sundress that tied around my neck. I looked in the mirror while I brushed my hair, noticing that it had gotten longer. It was already past my shoulders, waving softly at the end. I brushed my teeth and put a white clip in my hair before slipping on white flipflops and running out of my room.

After breakfast, we all got into the towncar and headed for the morgue.


	12. STAY AWAKE

**HIIII. I LOVE ALL YOUR REVIEWS. I'VE BEEN SITTING HERE, READING ALL THE REVIEWS FROM THE FIRST STORY AND THE SEQUEL AND I'M GIGGLING AND STUFF. XD HEHE.**

**I'VE GOT AN AWESOME CHAPTER IN STORE FOR YOU! I'VE GONE THROUGH AND LOOKED AT SOME OF THE STUFF YOU GUYS MENTIONED WANTING TO HAPPEN AND IT'S GONNA HAPPEN IN THIS CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CAN PLACE IT IN! :D**

**P.S. ATTENTION- IF ANY OF YOU ARE WONDERING WHY MY NAME HAS GONE FROM NOSANITY1 TO SPIRITEDCHILD, I'VE CHANGED IT CAUSE THE NAME NOSANITY1 WAS INVENTED WHEN I WAS ABOUT THIRTEEN AND I WANTED TO CHANGE IT UP SINCE I'M OLDER.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM.**

**!WARNING!- THERE WILL BE VIOLENCE AND BRIEF COARSE LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Mai's POV:

We pulled in front of the city morgue that Gene's records would be kept and went inside. It had a kind of ellogant style in it's waiting room with comforting, happy colors. Kind of the opposite of the moods of people who enter this place. Naru went to the desk to ring the bell and a few seconds later, a middle aged woman with slowly greying hair appeared from a door behind the desk.

"Welcome. Can I help you?"

"I'm Oliver Davis. I called earlier to schedule an appointment. These are my assistants, Mai Taniyama and Lin Kojo."

"Oh yes! I remember." She let out a nervous giggle. The woman looked like she was a nervous wreck today and I almost felt bad for us showing up like this when she probably had a lot more to be worrying about. The woman walked from around the counter and flipped the open sign to closed. She shut off the lights in the waiting room and motioned for us to follow her behind the counter.

We all walked through the door behind it. It was an office. She had arranged three chairs around the opposite side of the desk she sits on. We all sat and she opened a folder. "I hope you know that what I'm doing is not entirely legal and if it had been anyone else, I wouldn't allow it. I want each of you to sign a confidentiality agreement and then I'll show you everything in his file."

We did as instructed before she handed a folder to Naru. Lin and I both looked over his shoulder as he leafed through several papers and reports describing who Gene was and the condition he had been in when brought to the morgue. Behind all the papers was a plastic bag with some photographs in it. Naru pulled them out and I had to avert my eyes for a moment. Just as my dream had showed me. Cuts all over his body and a gruesome slash on his neck. "Is this all?" Naru asked.

"Those are all I'm allowed to show you without getting myself put in prison for life." She said softly, busying herself with filing some things away in a cabnet near her desk. "He was in terrible condition. I thought it might be the work of some street gang but I thought otherwise after the autopsy. First off, a gang wouldn't have bothered to drive him all the way to the middle of the forest to do their dirty work."

"How do you know that's where he was?" I blurted out without thinking.

"His fingernails. He had been digging his nails in to a few things. His own hands, a tree trunk. The bark under his nails comes from an Alder tree. Those kind of trees only grow in the deep, marshy areas of the forest just outside of the city. He also had a thin layer of bacteria on him so he must have been very near a swamp or marsh for the air to be thick enough to coat him with it."

"Anything else you could possibly tell me ma'am? He was my brother. It would mean the world to me if you could tell me anything that will help me solve his case and sleep easier at night." Naru begged softly. I had to refrain from smiling. I knew exactly when Naru was laying on the act and now was one of those times.

She looked dazed for a second before sighing and giving him a compassionate look. She opened a file on her desk and handed a picture to him that had been blown up to full size. "When your father came in to identify his body, I had been working here. I showed him this marking and he had paled considerably. He told me to never speak of it to anyone and that Gene's body was to be cremated."

I looked closely at the shot. It was of Gene's back. On his right shoulderblade. It was the letters DF. "Is it initials?" I asked.

"Maybe." Naru murmured. "Ma'am. Is it alright with you if we take a photocopy of this? I swear our source will remain anonymous."

She looked unsure. "I don't think that would be wise. Try to commit it to memory. I'll allow you to take a picture of it with your camera phone but if you are ever found out, I'll claim that you broke into my office for this information. Understand me?"

"Yes, we understand." Naru assured her, taking his phone out and taking a picture of it.

As soon as we had said our thanks and goodbyes to the woman, we left and got back in the waiting towncar. "Drive us home Lionel." Lin san said to whoever was driving. At the mention of the extra presence in the car, I felt something in my head click.

I looked at Naru and mouthed for him to close the door that divided the front seat from the back seat. He clicked a button and a thick thing of glass pulled up. He closed a set of curtains before nodding. "Is that soundproof?"

"Yes. What is it Mai?" Naru asked which caught Lin san's attention.

"I was thinking about a part of the story you had told me once about the day Gene died. You said your mother told you that the driver was taking a long time to pull around front so Gene resolved to take a cab instead. Why do you think that is?"

"Why was he taking so long? I'm not sure."

"Is Lionel the same driver who drove that day?"

"Yes. He's been the family's driver since my freshman year of high school."

"Did you ever ask him why he didn't pull directly around?"

"My father told me he had already asked him. He said his response was that the towncar was having trouble starting."

"What if it was a lie...what if the men that drug off your brother had paid him earlier that day to claim car trouble that day so that when any member of the family tried to hail a cab, they could be waiting. There's an empty house next door with an empty driveway. The taxi could have been waiting in that driveway and saw Gene exiting the house."

"That may be but we can't assume that that's really what happened. A lot of problems can arise when your falsely acuse somebody. We'll take that into account though. Don't worry about it for now. Lin, is my father home?"

Lin san wipped out a phone and dialed a number quickly. After a second, he murmured softly into the phone and hung up. "Your father and mother arrived home about fifteen minutes ago and then left almost directly after for dinner. They'll be home around eleven."

"Sometimes it seems like your mom and dad are purposefully trying to avoid you." I whispered absentmindedly before covering my mouth when I realized how blunt I was being. "Sorry."

"No, you're right. Don't apologize. He still doesn't like me and after you told me about your dream, I know why. He blames me for Gene's death."

There was an awkward silence that brached out until we got home. We all came in and went to the drawing room to talk about the clues we had gathered today. "So what's our next step?" I asked, absentmindedly taking Naru's hand and lacing our fingers.

"After my father gets home, I'll make him stay up till I talk to him. Once I do that, we'll do some researching of loan sharks in England. He owes someone money which means he got himself involved with loan sharks..." he trailed off and I gave his hand a reasuring squeeze. He wasn't letting on to it but the subject of our case was obviously weighing heavy on his mind. I had no idea how he could actually bring it upon himself to solve the mystery of his own brother's death.

After a good half hour of sitting in the drawing room, acting depressed while Lin san typed away at his computer, the older Chinese man slammed his laptop shut. Without a word, he sat it aside and stood up quickly. He grabbed both our arms and began to drag us out of the room and down the stairs.

"Lin san?" I said, worriedly.

"What is the meaning of this?" Naru chimmed in, trying to pull away from Lin san's iron grip.

"You both are teenagers thinking about death day in and day out. It's not healthy. Get out of the house. Get into trouble. Do something." He said softly, only slightly giving away the irritation in his eyes and voice. Lin san let go of me long enough to throw open the front door before grabbing me again and shoving us both on the front step before slaming it in our faces.

Naru looked defiantly at the door, as if daring it to be locked when he tried to open it a few seconds later. He jiggled the knob a few times before punching the door in annoyance. "That man fails to realize that I sign his paychecks..."

"He's not wrong though. It really isn't healthy for us to focus so much on death twenty-four hours a day. It's like I can't escape from it sometimes. Even when I sleep, I dream of spirits and murdur..." I stared at the porch steps for a few seconds, collecting my thoughts. When I looked up at Naru, he was staring at me with unreadable eyes. It was almost like he was trying to figure me out.

"Okay. We'll...take a walk. Go get something to eat after a while. Does that sound alright?"

I nodded, smiling and took his offered hand. "Sounds fun."

The small smile he gave me in return made my heart begin to beat irregularly. "I hope you know that we'll probably be locked out of the house for quite a while. When Lin sets his mind to something, he's difficult to dissuade."

"Fine by me." I need to remind myself to thank Lin san for this. Naru and I walked down the sidewalk that led to the townsquare. About halfway there, I looked over at him and evaluated his clothes. He looked overheated wearing all black with the shirt tucked in. I stopped and he gave me a questioning look. "Do you mind if I do something?"

"Alright." He didn't look sure. I reached up and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt. It was entertaining to see the look of shock flit across his face. I reached down and grabbed his shirt, lifting it out of his slacks and smoothing it down. Taking a step back, I had to admire him. He looked really handsome.

"Feel better?" I asked. "Today is a really warm day."

"Do I have to keep my shirt like this?" He asked, looking uncomfortably to the side.

"It makes you look less like a school teacher and it would make me happy." I added and he sighed, resignation on his face. I smiled and took his hand again, walking with him towards the square.

By the time the sun set, we had gone into every single store in the area near the townhouse and ate at the corner cafe. As the fireflies began to appear, we settled for taking a walk in the park behind the town square. The streetlamps every few feet, lit our way. I took a few steps away from the sidewalk to cup my hands around a lone firefly. I walked back over to Naru and held my hands up.

"Did you catch one?"

"Uh-huh. Hold your hands out." He did and I placed the little, glowing bug on his palm. It flitted its wings for a second before crawling to the tip of Naru's finger and flying away. I watched it rejoin it's brothers and sisters in the sky, captivated by the little insects glowing like stars all around us.

"Mai?" I heard Naru whisper and I looked back at him. I gasped at how close he was. He had me locked in place with his saphire eyes, his hands slowly touching my waist. I was thin enough that his long fingers almost touched. Pulling me closer, he touched his forehead to mine. Taking things into my own hands, I snaked my arms around his neck and leaned up, placing a soft kiss on his lips. He leaned closer in, stealing my breath right away.

I was so lost in the kiss, I didn't hear the footsteps until they were no more than a few feet away. "Heeeeeeeey."

We both pulled apart. I sighed. "What are you doing here Andrew?"

"What? Can't I say hi?" His speech was slurred, his steps were off. He nearly fell on his face when I tried to come closer but he caught and steadied himself.

"You're drunk." Naru stated, pulling me slightly behind him with his right arm.

"Hehe, just a bit. I was just gonna pass out on a bench but I didn't expect to see you two here."

"Let us walk you home Andrew..." I offered, trying to coax him. He looked irritated. Maybe that wasn't the right word. More like downright furious. His green eyes threw daggers at Naru.

"Why are you offering that? You told me to leave you alone right? You hate me right?" He took a careful few steps closer. He carefully reached in his pocket and Naru took a step back, backing me up as well. I clung to Naru's back, unsure and afraid. Andrew withdrew his hand and the sound of clinging metal rang as he flipped out the blade of his pocket knife. "I've decided that the best way to handle this situation is to fight it out. If your boyfriend wins, I leave you alone. If I win...you're mine."

"I'm not agreeing to that at all!" I screamed.

"Mai go home. Run." Naru whispered. I tried to listen to him but my fear for what Andrew might do to him kept my feet in place.

"Too late." Andrew said dangerously before lunging at Naru.

The hand that Naru had on my wrist flung me back and knocked me to the ground before he tensed and held up both hands. His left hand was balled into a fist while the other was slack. He was planning on fighting him. Andrew dove the hand with the knife right for Naru's heart but Naru grabbed his wrist with one hand and punched him in the face with the other. Andrew went flying back, the knife flying and landing a few feet away from the two of them.

"Please you two! Stop fighting!" I screamed, unable to move. Tears prickled the corners of my eyes, threatening to spill.

"You little shit!" Andrew yelled, getting up and throwing a punch at Naru who blocked it. Still furious, Andrew pushed Naru back before handing a sound punch to his jaw.

Naru, who's body posture had been defensive at that point, turned to angry and tense. He swung his arm back and let it fly forward, hitting Andrew so hard in the face, he fell right on his back without trying to stop the fall. He blinked a couple times before picking himself up and running for the ebony haired boy with fire in his eyes. He tackled Naru to the ground and punched him in the chest, knocking the breath out of Naru.

"Just for that, I'm gonna beat the shit out of your girlfriend after I'm done with you!" Andrew screamed, trying to hit Naru again.

Naru grabbed Andrew's wrists and used his knees to throw Andrew off of him. He stood up and walked towards the stunned brunette boy. I could tell by his posture that all games were off. If I didn't try to stop him, he was going to kill Andrew. "Naru! Naru, listen to me! He's just a child! Just knock him out and let's get out of here!"

"He's nineteen Mai." Naru said with unmistakable rage in his voice. For a second, I thought I saw Andrew reach out to his left but his arms flung back to his side so quickly, I wasn't sure. "He's going to pay for what he said." Naru grabbed Andrew by his shirt and lifted him up to eye level, Andrew's feet barely touching the ground.

A surge of adreniline surged through me as I saw that Andrew had picked up the knife. "Naru!" I picked myself up and ran for the quarreling duo. "He's got the knife!"

It was like the next few seconds went by in slow motion. Andrew flung his arm back as Naru's eyes widened in sudden awareness. I ran for them with one goal in mind; to stop what was going to happen. I was so focused on the weapon, I didn't notice Naru prepare to fling Andrew back. Coliding with the two, all of us fell to the ground. I gasped as a sudden pain shot through my abdomen.

"Mai?" Naru whispered urgently, holding me up by my shoulders. Andrew was laying on his back, staring at me in utter fear. His face matched the fear in Naru's eyes. I looked down, the knife that Andrew had been holding lodged deep in my stomach. "Mai! Can you hear me?" Naru yelled but his voice sounded so far away. I could feel myself getting very tired. "Stay with me Mai! Stay awake!"

Naru pulled out a cellphone and talked quickly to whoever was on the other end. He hung up after a few seconds and ajusted me so that I was sitting in his lap with my back to his chest. "Naru...what happened?"

"Ssh. It's alright. Stay awake. The ambulence is on its way."

"I feel dizzy..." I whispered and Naru shook my shoulders a couple times.

"Stay awake Mai! You can't fall asleep! You can't!" He yelled, the desperation evident in his voice.

"Naru...I'm sorry...I can't..." My eyes closed and I was greeted with the thickest darkness I've ever seen or felt.


	13. OLIVER'S CONFRONTATION

**AAAAAHHH! I DON'T LIKE CLIFFHANGERS LIKE THAT BUT IT WAS SUCH A GOOD OPPORTUNITY I COULDN'T RESIST! PLEASE ENJOY THIS NEXT CHAPTER. DEEP BREATHES. I DON'T BELIEVE IN TRAGIC ENDINGS SO YOU WON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ONE HERE. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM. I DO, HOWEVER, OWN LIDIA, ANDREW AND ALL THE OTHER RANDOM CHARACTERS I'VE INVENTED.**

**!WARNING!- THERE IS MORE BRIEF, COARSE LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER! IT'S ACTUALLY A PRETTY AWESOME SCENE THAT THE LANGUAGE HAPPENS IN. PLEASE ENJOY. :)**

Mai's POV:

_"Naru...I'm sorry...I can't..." My eyes closed and I was greeted with the thickest darkness I've ever seen or felt._

...

beep...

beep...

beep...

"She's going to be alright, right?" Someone whispered, breaking through the darkness. I couldn't open my eyes but I could hear everyone around me perfectly. I recognized the voice as Bou san's.

"She should be. I've got her in a more stable condition. The knife didn't seriously damage anything vital. She should be waking up anytime now." This voice I didn't recognize but by the words he said, I guessed he was the doctor. He spoke in English with an accent which told me I was still in London.

"I can't believe this happened...We leave her in someone else's care and she's in the hospital not even twelve hours later..." Ayako said this.

"Is Naru okay? He hasn't moved since we got here." John san said. Everyone came back to England for me?

"He's sleeping." Lin san said softly. "He hasn't left her side since she got here. The doctor had to sedate him to keep him from freaking out when they were getting her patched up."

"Does anyone know what happened?" Masako asked. Even Masako returned?

"From what Naru told me when he called while he waited for the ambulence to arrive, a boy who's been stalking Mai found them in the park. He was drunk and he tried to stab Naru and the two fought. Mai tried to break up the fight and got herself stabbed in the process." Lin san clarified. I could hear footsteps go to the other side of the room so I guessed that he withdrew himself from the group to sit in the corner.

I tried as hard as I could to open my eyes but I couldn't. I tried to move my fingers but they were locked in place by somebody else's hand. I squeezed my fingers around whoever's hand it was and I felt the bed shift. "Mai?" I sighed in relief. Naru. As if that's what my body was waiting for, my eyes fluttered open.

My eyes drifted around the room. Ayako, Bou san, Masako and John were standing around my bed while Lin san sat in a chair in the corner. I looked down at Naru who had a chair pulled up to my bed. One arm rested on the hospital bed while the hand of the other held mine tightly. "Hey..." I whispered, feeling like I didn't have the energy to speak any louder.

"How do you feel?" He asked me, his saphire eyes piercing into mine.

"Like I just got stabbed with a knife." I said at an attempt at humor. Everyone in the room laughed nervously.

"We're here baby." Ayako cooed, coming to lean on my other side and kiss my forehead. "You had us all worried sick."

"Do us all a favor and never scare us like that again." Bou san said softly, coming to stand behind Ayako. "We thought we were going to lose you."

"I'm sorry. What happened to Andrew?"

"Who?" they all asked me.

"If you're talking about the boy the police found laying on the ground in the park, he went into shock from the alcohol and the fear of thinking he killed you and after they finished pumping his stomach, they put him in a special ward here at the hospital. He'll stay locked in his hospital room, strapped to his bed until he's healed, then he'll be taken to jail." Lin san answered me.

I breathed a sigh of relief knowing that that boy could never harm me or anyone else I cared for now. I tried to adjust the way I was laying but pain shot through me. Naru's hands flew up and pressed my shoulder back onto the bed. "Don't move. I don't want you reopening the wound."

"Sorry..." I mumbled. wishing I had the strength to kiss him. The relief and concern in his eyes was poorly masked. He must have been terrified when I was stabbed. "Can anyone tell me when I'm allowed to leave?"

"The doctor said you need another two days to heal and then you can be released." Ayako told me.

"I feel really bad that you all had to rush back out here like this. It must've cost a fortune to get here."

"Actually it didn't. We never left England. The plane had been delayed for several hours and just as we were going to board it, we got the call that you were in the hospital." Bou san informed me.

"Well that was convenient." I said dryly, wondering if it was coincidence or if a little angel was looking out for me, knowing I'd want my family here at a time like this.

"I hope you know that we can't allow you to stay and work on Naru's case. You need to come home and rest. It'll take a few weeks for you to heal."

I nodded solomnly, feeling very tired all of a sudden. I closed my eyes and after a few minutes, I heard everyone exit the room. When I was sure they were all gone, I opened my eyes. I jumped a little, startled. Everyone but Naru had left. He was sitting back in his chair, watching over me. "How'd you know I was faking it?"

"Easy." He smirked. "You're a terrible actress."

"Thank so much, jerk." I mumbled with humor.

"You look very tired. You should go ahead and try to sleep." He told me before leaning back in his chair taking a book that was sitting on my bedside table. Opening it, he began reading from somewhere in the middle of it.

I fought the sleep at first, settling for staring at him instead. He was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of black slacks. His button up shirt was draped over the back of the chair. I blushed as I looked over his muscled chest and abdomen. The t-shirt did a very poor job of covering how sculpted he was. "Enjoying the view?" He asked and I jumped.

"Um..." I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep.

"Because if you are, I'm alright with it. I'm certainly enjoying my view."

His words confused me. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was smirking while his eyes stared a little lower than I was comfortable with. "What are you looking at?" I asked, feeling self concious.

"The hospital gown you're wearing does a very poor job of hiding the fact you aren't wearing a bra."

My face exploded with color and my arms crossed over my chest. I winced when I noticed the movement of my left arm was restricted by an IV. Resting that arm back down, I kept my right arm over my chest. I tried to stay awake longer but the need for sleep was eventually too great. My eyes were closed and I was on the very brink of sleep when I felt movement on the bed. Judging by the way the bed dipped, I could tell Naru had leaned his hands on both sides of me to look down on me.

"I'm sorry Mai...I should have just pushed him aside and got you home safely. This is all my fault..."

'No it isn't.' I tried to say but the sleep had a hold of me and all I could do was listen.

"This would never have happened if I had remained in control...I shouldn't have tried to prove anything. I'm never going to forgive myself for this..." I felt a pair of soft lips touch my forehead. "Sleep well little one."

Little one. Maybe Naru's secret nickname for me? I tried to make a mental note to remind myself to tell Naru it wasn't his fault but somewhere in the middle of that, I was in a deep sleep.

...

It had finally been a full two days since the incident and my adopted parents were signing me out at this time. John san and Masako had already returned to Japan and Lin san was going to hunt down some coffee was my guess. That man drinks more coffee than Naru does tea. Naru himself had disapeared around noon and hasn't been seen by anyone since. I wasn't extremely worried because I knew Naru was capable of taking care of himself but he had been gone for an awefully long time.

I climbed out of my hospital bed and picked up a pink present bag that was sitting on a table on the other side of my room. Ayako had pointed it out earlier, telling me she had some clothes for me to change into in it. Not bothering to check the contents yet, I locked the door, slipped out of the plain hospital frock and emptied the bag's contents onto the bed.

In the pile was a nicely folded summer kimono, an obi, a pair of little wooden shoes and the socks to go with it. I was confused. Why would Ayako have me wear a kimono? In the pile was a little card. I picked it up and smiled as I read it.

_Dear Mai,_

_I present this kimono imported from the heart of Kyoto, Japan's silk district._

_I'm very sorry about your near death experience. It made me remember that_

_I never apologized for trying to steal Kazuya from you for so long. Now that I've_

_met John, I couldn't be happier. _

_Have a wonderful day,_

_Masako_

I always knew that Masako and I were better friends since she found John san but I never realized how much of a friend she really was. Feeling unbelievably giddy, I put on the kimono and the accessories. Unlocking the door, I sat in the chair nearest to it and waited for Ayako and Bou san to return.

...

General POV: (Location: Metropolitan Police Station)

Oliver Davis walked through the dimly lit halls of the unit where temporary prisoners were kept before their court date. Using the power that came with his name, he requested that he be allowed to see prisoner Andrew Rodgers. As the officer escorted him to the before mentioned prisoner's cell, the officer explained to him that both he and the woman who was injured would have to testify against him to which he wholeheartedly agreed to. Anything to get this scumbag behind bars for years to come.

Oliver stopped with the guard. Inside the cell before him was Andrew. He obviously wasn't permitted to shave. He had a lazy, slightly crazy look in his eyes. He was sitting on his little cell bed and leaning agains the wall. The officer left him to speak to the man. "Andrew." He said, authority and contempt in his voice.

At the mention of his name, he looked up slowly. "What are you doing here?" the boy spat out angrily. "Havn't you done enough?"

"Do you think it's my fault your here?" Oliver asked him, slight amusment in his eyes.

"I don't know who's fault it is and I don't care. My dad will come to get me soon and I'll be out of here. My dad has connections."

"You aren't getting out Andrew. Look at me." Oliver ordered and Andrew stared at him lazily. "You are going to jail for a very long time. You're going to be charged with attempted murder and assult."

Andrew didn't speak for a long time. When Oliver's words finally sunk in, he smiled wickedly. "Maybe you don't understand something. My father is Bernard Rodgers. He's got connections everywhere. I'll be here for another twenty-four hours tops. Just you wait. Now leave and go back to your slut of a girlfriend."

"Andrew, come here." Oliver reached through the bars and motioned for him to approach him. The other prisoners in the other cells, who were previously uninterested, looked up. Smiling cockily, Andrew climbed off the bed and slowly aproached him with no fear. As soon as he was in reach, Oliver grabbed him by the orange prison shirt and jerked him forward until his face was pressed up agains the bars.

With fire in his eyes, he got as close to Andrews face as the bars would allow. "Let me made something clear you son of a bitch. You hurt someone very dear to me and crimes like that do not go unnoticed. If I hear that you are released from here and told to go free, I will make your life a living hell. Everyday spent as a free man will make you wish that you were back in this cell and out of my reach." At that point, Oliver threw him back and watched as he hit the floor with a thud.

The entire hall that had been silent for those few seconds of confrontation went back to their idle chatter. A few of the men looked at the ebony haired gentleman in a new light of appreciation. Whoever he was, he wasn't one to be messed with. Oliver joined the officer who had been waiting at the end of the hall. If the man had saw Oliver's actions, he didn't let on. He escorted Oliver from the building and went back inside. After taking a few deep, calming breathes, he got in the taxi that was waiting for him and headed back to the hospital.


	14. THE SECOND RING

**MAN, IT FELT GOOD TO WRITE NARU GETTING IN ANDREWS FACE! :D I WAS LIKE, 'HECK YEAH!' LOL. I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS THE NEXT CHAPTER. I ENDED UP WRITING MORE THAN I HAD ORIGINALLY INTENDED BUT I'M SURE YOU'RE HAPPY ABOUT THAT. IT MAKES THE FLAME LAST LONGER.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM.**

Mai's POV:

After I had gotten dressed, Ayako helped me put my hair up into a wrap bun held together by a golden hair comb. Just as Ayako and Bou san were walking me out the doors to the waiting towncar, a cab pulled up and Oliver stepped out. "Where have you been?" I asked, walking to his side and wrapping my arms around him.

"Nowhere important. Just had to make a couple of stops. You look lovely." He complimented, making me blush. "A gift from Masako?"

"Yupp. She loves kimonos so much, she'll give them as gifts I guess."

Naru gave me a polite kiss on the cheek, not wanting to upset Ayako or Bou san, then escorted me to the towncar. As soon as we were back at the townhouse, Naru stopped me from going up the stairs. "Will you take a walk with me in the garden Mai?"

"You have a garden?" I questioned, linking arms with him and letting him lead me down a hallway past the stairs and through a door in the back of a sitting room. My eyes widened in awe at the sight of the garden. It had a cobblestone pathway that led through rose bushes and other colorful, fragrant flowers. We walked along the path silently, passing a couple fountains.

"I brought you out here for a few reasons Mai." He began and I gave him my attention. "First off, I wanted to tell you that I've made a decision about my brother's case. We wouldn't even be in England if it weren't for it and that led to you almost dying." We stopped walking and he turned to face me. Placing his hands on my shoulders, he got at eye level. "I don't ever want to go through the fear of thinking I've lost you again. I've decided to discontinue the case."

"But don't you want to know who the people responsible were?"

"Maybe at some point. Right now, I'm satisfied with knowing what really happened to him and what I would need to do should I ever want to continue this case. Right now, we need to get back to Japan soon and start looking through the case files. We've put off a lot of different offers because of this trip. Plus...the more of my brother's case I solve, the more I feel like I'm pushing him away. I'm not ready to lose him yet."

"That's so sweet." I whispered, leaning up to kiss him but he stopped me, pressing down on my shoulders.

"I have one more reason for taking you out here." he took my hand and led me a little ways into the garden until we found an opening with a white bench with a little wooden roof built on it. Beautiful vines with flowers were woven into the roof and support beams of it. "Sit down for a second."

I did as he asked. I looked up at his face. He looked like he was mentally preparing for something. "Are you alright?" I asked and he held a finger to my lips for a second.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Leaning down on one knee, he opened his eyes and gave me that warm smile that always made my heart pound. "I've made a lot of mistakes to lessen your faith in me since the beginning of our relationship. I know I'm often uncomfortable expressing how I truely feel in front of even you sometimes and it would take a lot of work to make our relationship stay strong for another two years but..."

He paused to remove his grandmother's ring and slip it into his shirt pocket. When he removed his fingers, he had another ring in his hand. My insides felt like they were about to come undone at the seams. It's like that song that had touched me at the beginning of this trip was blaring in my mind.

_So tell me...what is our ending? Will it be beautiful? So beautiful. Will my life find me by your side? Cause your love is beautiful, so beautiful. At the end of it all, I want to be in your arms. At the end of it all, I want to be in your arms._

"Mai Taniyama...will you marry me?"

I couldn't stop the tears that bubbled over and streaked down my face. "Yes." I whispered, holding my hand out for him to slide the sparkling diamond on the white gold band in place.

I giggled as he swept me up into his arm for a spine tingling kiss. Now the only things left to do was tell the adults.

...Later...

"You WHAT? Engaged?" Ayako screamed, her eyes about to pop out of her skull. Bou san had an equally shocked look on his face but nothing beat the look of utter suprise on Lin san's face. It was if he couldn't believe he hadn't been told before everyone else.

"Are you insane? You're sixteen Mai! You've still got two years of school left! Are you pregnant? Is that it?" Bou san accused, making me back up into Naru in fear.

"No! I'm not pregnant..."

"Naru, what do you think your parents are going to say about this?" Ayako asked him in her usual maternal voice that she used when she was concerned or angry.

"I wasn't intending to make anyone angry with this. In Japan, the age for consent is sixteen. There's going to be a two year period between the engagement and the marraige. If it'll make this easier, we can tell no one about it." Naru offered, struggling with his mask of carelessness and his real feelings of fear and doubt.

Ayako calmed down considerably and looked at Bou san. They both looked like they were communicating with eachother through their eyes. Finally, they looked back at us and Ayako grabbed my left hand. She looked over the ring. "Answer me one thing. Both of you. Do you love eachother? Honestly."

"Yes." We both mumbled in unison.

"What kind of answer is that? Do you love eachother or not?" Bou san quiped.

"Yes!" We both said louder.

"That's all we're asking for." Bou san said and put a hand on Naru's shoulder.

"No Bou. We're asking for a lot more than that. We're asking you both for a serious commitment. That ring means a lot more than some little promise ring. It means that in two years, you'll both walk down the isle. You'll buy a house and raise a family. Are you even thinking of these things?"

"Yes Mrs. Takigawa. Neither of us are entering this lightly."

"We're only asking for you to give us both a chance to prove ourselves to you." I added, taking Naru's hand and hoping beyond hope that they wouldn't make me give the ring back.

"Alright...we'll do this on a trial basis. Bou and I will give you a month. The first time you fight and break up, we won't give you the chance to pretend it never happened and jump right back into the engagement. Understand?"

"Yes we understand Mrs. Takigawa." Naru said firmly and I nodded my head in agreement.

Ayako sighed heavily. "I guess this means we have to sit down with your parents and tell them. What do you think about all this Lin?"

The older Chinese man looked at Ayako and Bou san before turning his head to give Naru and I are calculating look. "I believe the two of them are capable of making their own decisions. Mai will be eighteen in less than two years and Naru has a successful enough job to support the both of them when that time comes...along with any other additions. But those additions better come in the very far future."

I blushed delicately at the idea of holding a little blue eyed, ebony haired baby. The idea of carrying a symbol of Naru's love for me inside me gave me goosebumps but I dismissed the idea before anybody could read the look of contemplation on my face. "Both of you need to finish packing. We need to leave for the airport in an hour." Bou san told us and shooed us up the stairs.

It wasn't long before we were on the plane, waiting for it to take off. I leaned back in my seat with my eyes closed, remembering our confrontation with Naru's parents.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Engaged?" Mr. Davis clarified, looking at his son in disbelief. "How old is she?" _

_"She's sixteen. It's a long term engagement." Naru told him. I was on edge as I waited for his reply. Ayako and Bou san told us that our first official responsibility as adults was to tell Mr. and Mrs. Davis the 'good' news by ourselves. Mrs. Davis stood beside her husband who sat in his desk chair in the office they were in. She was wearing an emerald green evening gown with a matching velvet shawl. They had just got back from dinner when we asked to speak to them privately._

_Mr. Davis glanced at his wife. "What do you have to say about this my dear?"_

_It was obvious to everyone that Mrs. Davis was a trophy wife. There to look pretty but never permitted to give a real opinion in family decisions. If she wanted anything to be done, she had to beg her husband. She begged Mr. Davis to let Naru come home from the boarding school. She begged Mr. Davis to allow Naru to flee the country to save his own life. The fact that he was actually asking for her opinion was a mystery to us all. Even Mrs. Davis looked confused._

_She cleared her throat and placed a delicate hand on her husband's shoulder. "If I may be so bold...The day you and I married, I was only seventeen and you were but twenty. The same age difference as Oliver and Miss. Mai. And they did say that they're going to wait a year longer to marry than we did..."_

_Mr. Davis placed a hand on his wife's hand and smiled lovingly at her. "Very well. In two years, you may have the wedding here. The garden would make a lovely place to have the ceremony and the reception can be inside the house."_

_END FLASHBACK_

I snapped back into reality as the plane began to ascend. I wasn't scared anymore of the plane ride. All I had to do was focus on Naru or the ring on my finger and I was happy and at peace. Naru glanced to his side at me and I smiled back at him sheepishly. I know that I'm young and my lack of experience gives me little to go by to know if what I felt for this young man was truely love. What I did know is that the very idea of not being with him made me feel physical pain.

Two years ago, I wasn't sure why Naru was brought into my life and I certainly wasn't sure if I was meant to be with him. Two months ago, I had a better idea of why but the answers were still vague. It wasn't until the moment Naru slid this ring on my finger that everything became crystal clear.I closed my eyes and leaned my head on Naru's shoulder who put his arm around me in response.

"So what's the first thing you want to do when we get back to Japan?" I asked him.

"Work. Ever since I got to England, it's felt like one big vacation. Even during the case at my father's office, there was a false sense of organization."

"So you're going to turn into a workaholic for a long time?" I asked.

"No. I'll be taking you on dates and trying to avoid the wrath of your adopted parents." He smirked.

"I know they can be a bit scary but they really do mean well." I said, giggling. "Give them a chance." 

"To what? Kill me?" His mischevious smile became more pronounced.

"I can guartantee that they will not even consider killing you."

"Get yourself knocked up and then we'll talk."

I couldn't argue there. If I got pregnant, Bou san would slaughter Naru if Ayako didn't kill him first. The plane evened itself out and before long, I found myself dozing off. The thing I saw before slipping into my peaceful slumber was that gentle, heartstopping smile that rarely graced Naru's face.


	15. THE END

**SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO PUT UP ANOTHER CHAPTER. BLAIM IT ON THE MALE RACE. LOL. :P**

**!ATTENTION! - THIS VERY WELL MAY BE THE ****LAST CHAPTER****. IF NOT, THERE WILL BE ONE MORE. THE 'MAI'S THE ONE' SERIES IS DRAWING TO A CLOSE. I HOPE EVERYONE HAS ENJOYED IT AS MUCH AS I HAVE. A BIG THANKS GOES OUT TO ALL THE READERS WHO HAVE STOOD BY ME THROUGH WRITERS BLOCK AND STUPID IDEA AFTER STUPID IDEA. YOU'VE ALL BE GREAT. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM. I DO HOWEVER, OWN A REPLICA OF MAI'S ENGAGEMENT RING. :D IT'S AN ANTIQUE THAT MY GRANDMOTHER GAVE MY MOTHER AND I WEAR THE RING ON OCCATION. ENJOY.**

Mai's POV:

It's been a week since Naru, my adopted parents, Lin san and myself returned to Japan. As if the trip had never happened, we went right back into our normal routines. Naru was his usual workaholic self, I prepared tea and Ayako and Bou san gave me an earlier curfew as a punishment for getting _touchy_ with Naru back in England.

Want to hear something shocking? Lin san met a woman. She was one of the stewardesses on the plane back from England. Her name is Lily and she's tall, beautiful and best of all, she's Chinese. The type of woman I had always pictured Lin san ending up with. He wouldn't admit to his attraction at first, even after the woman had given him her number but I know better. He must not realize that his office is next to my reception desk and I can hear his little phone calls through the thin office walls.

Naru kept his promise about taking me on dates. First to a little teahouse, then several trips to the park to walk through the cherry blossom trees that were now in full bloom. Right now, I was sitting with Naru on a bench that overlooked a little pond. A mama duck and her four little babies floated past us a few feet out into the water.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me and I sighed in contentment.

"I'm thinking about the day you asked me to be your girlfriend." I reminisced.

"And you put that rediculous clip in my hair." He smirked, lacing his fingers with mine.

"I wouldn't of done that if you were honest with your feelings from the beginning." I said and he chuckled softly.

"It wasn't easy for me. I'm not very good with showing emotion." I said softly and I was momentarily stunned with how vulnerable of a person Naru really was.

"Sorry if I was too pushy that day."

"No, I'm glad you were. Chances are I would've never been able to find the courage to ask you out if you hadn't been."

"Then I would be with someone else like Andrew." I shuddered.

"Don't even mention that name." He said in minor anger and I kissed him on the cheek. His eyes softened and he and I stared at the pond for a long while. The sun was beginning to set.

"Do you ever think that maybe engagement is a little too big a step for us just yet?" I asked, not sure I wanted to hear his answer.

"I did at first. All I know is I'm never ever going to leave you Mai and I'm pretty sure you feel the same way." I smiled that soft smile and I imagined a little baby boy with saphire eyes and ebony hair. Being Naru's wife and helping him raise a family would be the best job in the word in my book. I wasn't sure if I was prepared for it just yet so I was glad that I had a couple years to really get myself ready.

There was a lot to think about. Planning the wedding, having some backup money saved, where we were going to live. Naru's apartment was nice and all but it wouldn't be the ideal place to raise children. They'd want space to play and run around. Oh well. I have a lot of time to think it through and talk to Naru about it.

A few minutes after the sun had set, Naru stood and offered me his hand. "Come on. I've got to get you home on time."

Taking his hand, he and I exited the park. I wonder if my mom and dad and smiling down on me right this moment. If they are, I'm pretty sure that they'd approve of my incredible choice for a husband. This is Mai Taniyama saying her final goodbye. Wish me luck with this one. I'm not sure what I'd do without him.


End file.
